Brother Dearest original
by PublicDisaster
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's older sister starts messing with their "love" lives? And decideds to help Inu and Kag gather shards? (SessKag)
1. Kira

Hellow everyone, I have another fic, yay me! I don't have Gabby or my robotic monkey right now, they had other things to tend to. Oh I guess I have no one to watch my new story….unless you count the CAOTIC HEDGEHOG! MWAHAHAHA….anywho….I hope you enjoy my fic.  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha do you really think I would share him? That's what I thought….I do however own Kira and any other characters that aren't from the anime/manga…hehehe ^_^  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
:: "Kira?" a voice shouted  
  
"Where has that girl gone too?"  
  
"Papa!" a little girl not older than 6 shouted as she jumped on her fathers back. She had long silver hair with dark blue streaks, her eyes were sky blue but often looked gray. Her father plucked her from his back and hugged her tightly, after a moment she wiggled free from his tight embrace and began to skip around him singing some little song she just made up. They both laughed. ::  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha looked down from his tree, he knew who the voice belonged to before he even looked down.  
  
"What do you want, Kagome?"  
  
"I can't sleep, I keep sensing those shards, their so close."  
  
They had been traveling for about a week now, chasing these shards, yet every time they got close they moved further away.  
  
"Try and sleep, we should catch up with them tomorrow."  
  
"But-" she was interrupted  
  
"We'll get them this time, now go to sleep."  
  
Kagome smiled and walked back to her sleeping bag, after a few minutes she fell asleep.  
  
"We better get them this time." Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes  
  
They had very few shards left to find, around 20 or so, and Kagome sensed about half of them. This made it were she could barley sleep anymore.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As dawn grew closer so did the shards, this is what awoke Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"What is it now?" he asked in his usual annoyed tone  
  
"The shards are moving closer…fast."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he hade been occupying   
  
"Good, that means we may not have to move."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Feh…you always have bad feelings." Inuyasha said as he walked away  
  
"Yeah…and I'm almost always right." she whispered to herself  
  
  
After an hour or more no one came, it seemed who or whatever was carrying the shards stopped. Inuyasha decided to head in the direction Kagome felt where the shards were. They walked a good while, the shards were not moving, but Kagome still had a bad feeling about this.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The sky was growing darker, they were so close to their destination. As they walked on Inuyasha didn't seem to notice anything unusual, but Kagome on the other hand could seen the light from the shards through some bushes.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can see the shards now."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Kagome pointed ahead of them into the darker part of the forest. She was obviously scared at what they might find, though Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was human or youkai.  
  
  
"I don't think we should go in there until we know what's there." Kagome said with semi pleading eyes  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "You stay here and I'll go."  
  
Kagome had no choice but to agree…well that or say his favorite word, she chose to agree "Fine."  
  
Inuyasha walked further into the forest where Kagome indicated the shards were, but he saw nothing, even with his amazing sight. After a minute for two of looking around he began to walk again, that is until he tripped over something.  
  
  
"What the fuck?" he said  
  
Kagome came running at the sound of him hitting the ground  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tripped over something pretty big…" he said embarrassed   
  
"Or you tripped over someone, that's not that big by the way." came a female voice  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sound of someone else talking  
  
"W-who are you?" Kagome finally choked out  
  
"My names Kira." she said with a smile  
  
It was silent for a good minute  
  
"And you two are…?" she said with a slight laugh  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Kagome and this here is Inuyasha." she said as she pointed to the embarrassed hanyou  
  
"Nice to meet you, ummm…may I ask what you two are doing in these parts of the forest?"  
  
  
"Well…we're looking for something." Kagome said will a nervous smile as she noticed the bright pink light coming from Kira's pocket  
  
"Ummm…does he ever talk?" Kira whispered in Kagome's ear while looking at Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah….he's just a little embarrassed that he tripped over you. Sorry about that by the way."  
  
"It's fine, it happens more often then you might think."  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't by chance have some pink jewel shards…do you?"  
  
"Yeah actually I do…why do you ask?"  
  
"I ask because we're looking for those jewel shards." Kagome said as she dropped her head  
  
"Really? Hmm.."  
  
After listening to that part of their conversation Inuyasha snapped out of his "trance"  
  
"If you don't give us the shards you have then I'll have to take them by force." he said with a smug smile  
  
  
Kira didn't like the way this guy was smiling, she was going to give the shards she had to them until this dumb ass said that.  
  
"Why should I give them to you? I'm the one that found them so they belong to me." she said then stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"Why you little-" he was cut off by Kagome  
  
"SIT" she yelled  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground, Kira couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be such a prick." Kagome said as she turned back to Kira   
  
"I would take her advice if I was you."  
  
"Feh." was his reply  
  
Kagome knew they needed those shards, but Kira seemed like such a nice person she didn't want to just take them from her.  
  
"Listen Kira, I know you don't want to give up your shards to us, but please we really need them."  
  
"Well I was going to give them to you until Mr. Loud Mouth stepped in."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a death glare.  
  
"I'll tell ya what Kagome, you let me travel with you for a while and I'll give you the shards, deal?"  
  
"That would be great!" she said with a smile  
  
"No that wouldn't be great." Inuyasha said pissed off  
  
"Inuyasha, you want the shards or not?"  
  
"Why can't we just take them."  
  
"She's not some youkai, but even if she was she's a nice person we can't just take her belongings."   
  
"Oh…I'm not a human if that's what you think."  
  
"Your not?" Kagome said alittle surprised  
  
"No...I'm a youkai…if you don't want to take me along now I'll understand."  
  
"Of course I want you to come, you seem nice enough to me." Kagome smiled at her  
  
"Really? Your still gonna let me come with you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Inuyasha went to say something  
  
"Inuyasha shut up."  
  
He shut his mouth and glared at Kagome and this new person, there was something about her that seemed off, he was going to find out what is was.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I got rid of my last Inuyasha fic because it was hella short and it wasn't that great. I know this one wasn't so great either, but it couldn't have been so bad. I liked the idea of Inuyasha having a sister. Please review and tell me what you think, flames are welcomed for they make great torturing devices for those little poke/digimon. 


	2. First Meeting

Okay I finally got time to write another chapter, so yay me. I hope you like it, I'm gonna say sorry now for any late updates since I have more stories and I have school and stuff. So read and review and all that fun stuff.

Edit: I just went back and fixed some of the spelling and added some details.

**Review RepliesWonsungi: I'm glad you liked it, and believe me I never take what you say seriously! Unless it's nice…lol. And no I'm not drunk…unless you can get drunk off coffee which I don't think you really can, thanx for reviewing.  
  
ZekkKarst: Hey thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I'll try and make it so you don't have to wait that long for updates.  
  
Hyperchica11: Yeah Inuyasha having a sister…I know I'm not the first person to have that idea but I hope my story is good. I hope you stick with it, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanx so much for reviewing.**Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kira were walking back to the village to give everyone the "good" news about having a new companion. In the lead was Inuyasha, Kagome and Kira were behind him talking about "girly" things most likely, Inuyasha didn't bother to listen.  
  
"So, Kagome-chan, what's with you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing, we're just friends." Kagome said knowing what she meant by what's the deal  
  
"Just friends? Why don't I believe that?"  
  
"We are just friends, that's the truth." Kagome said with a slight sigh  
  
"I can tell you like him more than just a friend." she said, then she winked at Kagome  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked, feeling very embarrassed  
  
"Yes, but I think it's sweet to love someone like that." Kira said with a dreamy look on her face  
  
"Hai, but he doesn't feel the same way about me."  
  
"Really? I kind of got a different idea from him."  
  
"Really!? You did?" she said with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Hai, I can tell he cares deeply for you."  
  
"Wow. Wait what am I saying? He doesn't like me, he likes that dead miko bitch." she said, the hope she had left her voice, only to be replaced by sadness.  
  
"Dead miko bitch? Who might that be?"  
  
"Inuyasha's first and true love." Kagome answered, cringing at the thought of how much Inuyasha loves Kikyou and not her.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kira asked in a curious tone, she wanted to know more about her new friend and her life.  
  
"Well, where to start, it is a really long story."  
  
"I have the time, that is if you feel like telling me."  
  
"Hai, I'll tell you."  
  
Kagome told Kira all about how Kikyou died and sealed Inuyasha, and how she came into the picture, she told her how Kikyou came back to "life" and also how she tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha every couple of sentences to make sure he wasn't listening to them talk. After a good ten minutes or more Kagome finished her story, though she was not sure why she felt comfortable telling all of this to someone that she had just met, but the fact was she did, and it felt good to tell someone.  
  
"What a bitch." Kira said, obviously referring to Kikyou.  
  
"I know, but the worst part is Inuyasha doesn't see that, he sees the same girl he fell in love with fifty years ago…" Kagome said with a sad sigh that nearly broke Kira's heart.  
  
"If you ask me someone needs to beat it into his thick skull that she's dead and she'll never truly be here."  
  
"Don't I know it, he's to stubborn to accept it though." she said slumping down a bit, as if a big weight was set upon her shoulders  
  
"It'll be okay Kagome-chan, eventually he'll accept that she's not real anymore, that's when he'll see the one true person that he belongs with, and that is when he will truly see you." she said in a comforting, sisterly tone.  
  
"Thanks Kira, I feel better now." Kagome said, and it was true, she did feel better.  
  
"That is good to hear, I am glad that I could help." Kira replied with a smile, she was glad to have the chance to help someone.  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha announced, still angry about everything that had happened.  
  
Kira looked around as they entered the village. She was amazed by everything that she saw, the people and the huts, just everything.  
  
"Wow, it looks exactly like my old village." Kira thought to herself as she countinued to look around.  
  
"It's not much, but it's home away from home." Kagome said with a smile that made Kira smile too  
  
"It looks perfect, absolutely perfect." Kira whispered as they began walking to a small hut.  
  
They stopped at the door, Inuyasha was the first to enter, but before Kagome could follow, Kira stopped her.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked a little worried with her new surroundings, she has learned to never let anything suprise you.  
  
"Well, this is Kaede's hut."  
  
"Who is Kaede?" Kira asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll meet her in a minute." she said, giving Kira a reassuring smile, hoping that it would make her feel better about meeting new people.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome grabbed her new friends hand and led her inside. Sitting around a small table were, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" an overly excited Shippou ran and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hi Shippou." Kagome said hugging him tightly.  
  
Shippou looked over Kagome's shoulder, finally noticing the new girl standing there.  
  
"Who's that Kagome?" he asked out of natural wonderment.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone this is Kira, Kira this is Shippou, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome said pointing to each of them as she said their names.  
  
"Kira will be traveling with us for a while." Kagome finished, watching everyone for their reactions to the new person in their group.  
  
"Hi everyone." Kira waved slightly, everyone was staring at her, which made her very nervous.  
  
Sango was the first to speak "This is great, finally another woman joining us, it's about time."  
  
"Sango-sama is right, this is indeed great." he said already walking over to Kira taking her hands.  
  
"Kira-sama, will you bare my child?"  
  
Sango was ready to hit him, but Kira's answer stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"I would love too!" Kira said with as much excitement as she could.  
  
"You would?" Miroku asked with glee.  
  
"Of course, but there is one thing you would have to do for me first."  
  
"Anything." he said with a smile.  
  
Kira got closer to Miroku and whispered something into his ear. Miroku stepped away from Kira, his eyes were bugged out (a/n kinda like this O.O), like he had just heard the most disturbing thing ever.  
  
Kagome pulled Kira towards her and Sango, both girls wanting to know what she had said to get that kind of reaction out of Miroku.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Sango asked, more than likely wanting to know her secret to dealing with Miroku and his perverted mind.  
  
"I said I would bare his child, but only if he kissed Inuyasha first." Kira said, trying not to laugh at her own sillyness.  
  
All three girls laughed manically, just the thought made them crack up. After a minute the laughter died down, Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at the girls like they were crazy.  
  
"Where is Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked breaking the weird silence.  
  
"She went to a neighboring village to care for some very sick children." Miroku answered.  
  
"I guess you will have to wait a little while to meet her then Kira."  
  
"That's fine with me, it is not like I have anything better to do anyway." Kira replied.  
  
"How about we bathe before we eat, we as in Kagome, Kira and myself." Sango said glaring at Miroku  
  
"That sounds perfect, how about it Kira?" Kagome said, happy at the prospect of a bath.  
  
"Like the most wonderful thing I've heard in days."  
  
So the girls gathered up everything they would need and headed off, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou alone."So Kira, why were you asleep in the middle of the woods anyway?" Kagome asked stepping into the water where her new friend already was.  
  
"There have been some men making trouble in the forest, I was trying to catch them, but I got tired so I decided to take a nap."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Sango asked also stepping into the hot water."Well, chopping down trees, killing the animals for something other than food, and bothering the human and youkai families that live in the village."  
  
"That sounds terrible."  
  
"It is, I was hoping to catch them, but I only caught one."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Sango asked with curiousity.  
  
"I hung him by his feet from a tree."  
  
"How long did you leave him like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh he's still there, unless someone, or something got him down."  
  
The girls began to laugh again, but they were interrupted by a sound coming from some near by bushes._Okay that's it for now, I will have the next chapter up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Yes, it is kind of OOC…but hey, it is my story and I can make it how I want to! If I wanted Inuyasha to dance around in a pink dress, than Inuyasha would be dancing around in a pink dress…hmmm…not a bad idea. Bai bai for now..._


	3. Kira Meets Kikyou?

Well it took a little bit, but I have the 3rd chapter done, yay me! I hope everyone likes it, please review!  
Zekk Karst- Yeah I know, no one deserves a pink dress, well there are some that I will name latter…hehehe. Didn't you know that's the reason I leave cliffhangers? I thought everyone knew that. Thanks for the nice review, your great!  
Wonsungi: You can not sue me, I looked it up, hah! Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it Jamie-chan, I'll try to update again soon, so no yelling at me! Thanks for reviewing ^.^v  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Something in the bushes began to move rapidly, all of a sudden something popped out of the bushes landing in the water. Kira and Sango jumped in front of Kagome taking stances.  
  
"Kagomeee!" a voice yelled popping out of the water  
  
"It's only Shippou." Sango sighed sitting back down in the warm water  
  
"What's the matter Shippou?" Kagome asked worriedly  
  
"Inuyasha hit me!" cried the kit jumping into Kagome's arms  
  
"It's okay Shippou, don't cry." Kagome said in a soothing voice, Shippou's crying died down  
  
"Well since he's here, it wouldn't hurt to let him stay and bathe with us." Sango said  
  
"We should have brought him with us in the first place." Kira said, Kagome agreeing with her  
  
Kira watched as Kagome and Shippou splashed each other, Sango also watched the two. After a moment Kira noticed someone approaching the spring slowly. She identified it as Miroku.  
  
"Hehe…like hell I'm letting him near this spring." Kira thought to herself, then jumped out of the water and snatched up her cloths before anyone knew what was going on.  
  
Sango looked up, she could make out a figure moving towards them, she knew right away that it was Miroku.  
  
"Figures that's why Kira left, I wonder what she's planning to do…" Sango thought as she got out and gathered her cloths beginning to dress. Kagome noticed this and did the same, then picked up the little kitsune.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira quickly jumped into a tree sitting on a lower branch.  
  
"Hehehe…as soon as he gets close enough I'll give him a scare of a life time." she said to herself while swinging her legs over the branch, as if she wear sitting in a chair.  
  
Miroku came closer, as he walked underneath the tree in which Kira was sitting in waiting for him, she suddenly dropped from the branch hanging by her legs.  
  
"Can I help you with something monk boy?" she asked sweetly  
  
Miroku nearly had a hear attack when she dropped out of nowhere  
  
"I-iie, I just came to check up on you three lovely young ladies." he answered  
  
"Why were you sneaking up on us then?" Kira asked still hanging from the tree  
  
"I was not sneaking, I was merely taking my time while walking here." he answered  
  
"Or maybe you were trying to spy on us."  
  
"I think Kira maybe right." came Sango's voice  
  
"I also agree." Kagome piped in  
  
The two girls came out from behind the tree in which Kira still occupied. All three of them had murder in their eyes.  
  
"N-now ladies, do not do anything you may later regret." Miroku said starting to back off  
  
"Do not worry my monk friend, we will not regret this." Kira said, then carefully jumped out of the tree pinning Miroku to the ground  
  
"Well if I knew you felt this way about me I woul-" he was cut off Sango hitting him over the head, hard.  
  
"Do not even think about finishing that sentence." Sango said  
  
"Umm…I think he's passed out." Kagome said  
  
"What should we do with him?" Kira asked  
  
"I say we lock him in a hut with the ugliest woman we can find." Kagome said with a mischievous smile  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sango said agreeing with Kagome's idea  
  
"Then it's settled! Let's go do that now." Kira said with a evil smirk of her own  
  
Kira picked Miroku up, making sure that if he woke up while they were walking he wouldn't be able to grope her. They walked back to the camp they made outside of the village.  
  
"I wonder where Inuyasha went…" Kagome thought to herself  
  
"Hey, what are we gonna do to Inuyasha?" Kira asked the two girls  
Why would we do anything to him?": Sango asked  
  
"Well if he was here than he could've stopped the monk, but no he ran off. It better be something important or I swear I'm gonna hang him from a tree….or two." Kira said as she dropped Miroku on the ground  
  
"She does have a point, he should have been here to make sure the hentai didn't try anything." Sango said to the obviously distracted Kagome  
  
Kira noticed the far-away look in the young Miko's eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Kira asked  
  
"H-hai, I'm fine. I think I'll go for a walk." Kagome answered  
  
"Would you like some company?" Kira asked the troubled girl  
  
"sure." she replied with a smile  
  
"Sango?" Kira asked  
  
"No thanks, I'll stay here in case houshi-sama wakes up, and look after Shippou." Sango answered pointing at the sleeping kit  
  
"Okay, we'll be back soon." Kagome said than began walking into the middle of the forrest, Kira following close behind  
  
"I sense Inuyasha close by." Kira said getting Kagome's attention  
  
"So do I." she said sadly  
  
"Well then let's go give him a piece of our minds for running off leaving that pervert to spy on us!"  
  
"I don't think we should bother him right now." Kagome said with the saddest eyes ever   
  
"Believe me, we should go yell at him, and beat him senseless, cause if I don't do it now I'm afraid I might end up killing him later." Kira said grabbing Kagome's hand dragging her to where she has sensed Inuyasha  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the two girls had finally arrived, they saw the scene un-fold in front of their eyes. Inuaysha and Kikyou hugging each other, they looked so happy, so filled with….love?  
"Inuyasha….do you love me?" Kikyou asked  
  
"Always and forever." he answered  
  
"Even more than that girl?"  
  
"More than anybody, even her."  
  
As soon as Inuyasha said that Kagome broke down in tears.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome pulled herself together just enough to run away, run away from Inuyasha, run away from love.  
  
When Kagome was out of site Kira let her anger out "Stupid hanyou doesn't even know what he just gave up for some dead whore that could never truly love him." she thought as she stepped toward the "happy" couple  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kira shouted getting the attention of the "lovers"  
  
"What do you want bitch?" Inuyasha growled  
  
"I went for a walk with Kagome-chan, you dumb pup. I now fear that we will not be seeing her for a while, and it's all your god damn fault!" Kira yelled as loud as she could  
  
"NANI!?" he shouted running towards the well leaving Kikyou behind  
  
"I guess he's not AS stupid as I though." Kira said out load  
  
"Who are you?" a voice came from behind her  
  
"Oh, he left the dead miko bitch here." she said not even trying to lower her voice  
  
"I ask again who are you?"  
  
"Your worst fucking nightmare."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes here me am leaving another cliffy, hehehe to bad for all of you! And to make it even worse, I'm NOT updating unless me get 5 reviews! But really it's not a lot, just 5, I should be asking for more but I'm a nice person….so….yeah……review!  
Japanese Translations  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Nani- What?  
  
I think thats all I had.... 


	4. Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead, Right?

Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I know some people feel like killing me because of the cliffy, then taking a while to update, hey wait…it's only been like 6-7 days…..oh well. I didn't get those 5 reviews I wanted, but I did get three so I decided that was good enough. I hope you like this chappy, I had a bit of trouble writing the end of it, so the end might be kinda stupid, I dunno. Please review!  
Kikyou-sama: Thanks for reviewing, your great!  
Zekk_Karst: I did that to annoy everyone, not just you. Haha tests…haven't had those in a while. In my episodes it's spelt Kikyou, so that's how I spell it. I was hoping for 5 more, but I only got 3..it's okay though, I'm just glad I got reviews. Thanks for reviewing!  
Wonsungi: It's okay Jamie-chan, I forget to review on a lot of your stories all together…hehehe. Your not a moron, your just…err….special. I hopes you like this chappy. Kikyou is a BIG bitch, Inuyasha is a moron, and Kira's my hero too! ^-^  
WARNING! NOT FOR KIKYOU FANS…IF YOU LIKE KIKYOU THEN LEAVE, DO NOT READ THIS THEN FLAME ME FOR ANYHTING I MAY HAVE HAPPEN TO HER, BECAUSE I WARNED YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the show, but my 16th birthday is coming up and Aunty Rumiko may have a change of heart…hehehe (I wish I was related to her…dreams dreams…)  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the well.  
  
"I. Have. To. Get. Out. Of. HERE!" she panted as she ran  
  
She finally reached the well, it felt as if she had been running forever, but she did not jump in. She just looked down it, resting her arms on the lip of the old well.  
  
"Should I leave? Wouldn't that be running away? What about my friends? What about the shards?" all of these questions raced through her head  
  
Kagome fell to her knees crying. Crying for her friends, crying for Inuyasha, but most of all crying for herself. Crying because no matter what her life will never be what it once was, because her life changed drastically, and what does she get out of it? Heartache, of course she knew her friends cared for her deeply, but was that enough? Kagome began to feel guilty and selfish.  
  
"Don't I have the right to be selfish once in a great while? Everyone else is, why can't I be? Why is life so unfair?" Kagome whispered to herself, sobbing even more  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree, watching Kagome cry.  
  
"Did I make her cry? Of course I did, I always do." he thought to himself  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree, landing in front of the weeping girl.  
  
"Oi, wench, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked in his normal I'm-better-than-you tone  
  
"Don't call me wench." she whispered to where even Inuyasha couldn't hear  
  
"what did you say wench? He asked a bit annoyed  
  
"You want to know what I said?"  
  
"That's why I asked."  
  
"Okay then, I said. DO NOT CALL ME WENCH YOU UNGREATFUL ASS! She screamed as loud as she could, which was enough to make Inuyasha flinch from the loud sound  
  
"Who are you calling an ungrateful ass, bitch!?" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Kagome mumbled something in which Inuyasha could hear yet again.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth  
  
"I said SIT!" she said yelling that last word  
  
Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, Kagome just laughed at him.  
  
"What the fuck are you laughing at!?" the angry hanyou yelled standing up as fast as he could  
  
"You. Your so pathetic, you say you love her, but you don't. How could you have loved her? You would have killed her all those years ago if she hadn't have beaten you to it. How can you call that love?" she spat out. She was well past crying, she was now on the verge of rage  
  
Inuyasha was silent "How could the sweet, innocent Kagome he met so long ago say something that…horrible to him?" he asked himself  
  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" she asked  
  
"Kagome-" he was cut off by the very pissed off Miko  
  
"You made a big mistake."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You left Kira and your precious bitch alone together. Kira doesn't like her much at all." she said with a slight laugh  
  
"Oh shit!" Inuyasha yelled realizing his mistake  
  
"That's right, go save your whore….if you can." she said in a taunting voice  
  
Inuyasha was about to run back to Kikyou, but he saw Kagome going for the well.  
  
"Oh Kami! Either I save Kikyou, or let Kagome leave and seal the well for good!" his eyes widened in realization of his having to chose  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You my worst nightmare?"  
  
"Hai." Kira answered the dead miko  
  
"A mere human my worst nightmare, don't make me laugh."  
  
"Please don't I do not feel like throwing up what I have eaten from the disgusting sight of you laughing."  
  
Kikyou scowled at what Kira said  
  
"You know, the world will be a much better place once you are gone for good, without my brother."  
  
"Your brother!?"  
  
"That's right, nobody knows that Inuyasha is my little brother, well I guess you do now, but that won't do much good once your dead."  
  
"Tell me why do you want me dead, what is it I have done to you?"  
  
"Not to me, to everyone. More importantly to Kagome, you see I believe Kagome and Inuyasha should be together, well as long as that is what Kagome wants. For Kagome to be happy you have to be gone…for good, so I am going to make that happen."  
  
"Why do you care so much for my reincarnation?" Kikyou asked  
  
"She has been very kind to me, I almost see her as a younger sister, a younger version of myself. She deserves to be happy, she goes out of her way to make others happy, now it's her turn to get what she wants."  
  
"She deserves nothing but death." Kikyou spat with disgust  
  
"That's were your wrong, you're the one that deserves death, Kagome is pure and caring unlike you. You are a selfish bitch, and I'm going to make sure I beat that into that disgusting head of yours. I still don't see how everyone thinks you and Kagome look alike, she is far prettier than you are."  
  
Kikyou smiled evilly "That's not what Inuyasha thinks."  
  
"My foolish brother will see in time, while he is mourning your second death, he will see that Kagome is far better than you are."  
  
"She is just a copy, I am the original."  
  
"I guess they had to make a rough draft before they made the masterpiece." Kira smirked  
  
"Though she is nothing like you, she is caring, and would never hurt my brother the way you are trying to do now."  
  
"Do not be so sure about that, it's amazing what you are capable of when you are murdered."   
  
"Even so, she would not. Now prepare you little bow, I would like to get this little fight over with so I can go to sleep."  
  
"Do not worry, I'll make sure you sleep."  
  
"Big threat coming from a corpse."  
  
"Not a threat, more like a promise."  
  
"Keep talking, it brings more joy to kill you."  
  
Kikyou simply smirked as she drew her bow, but Kira had a weapon of her own, she ripped a nearby tree right out of the ground.  
  
"Prepare to die bitch." Kira said as she swung the tree at Kikyou, but she missed….but not on accident  
  
Kikyou drew an arrow preparing to fire it, but before she could Kira came at her with the tree again, but only this time she actually hit Kikyou sending her flying in the air.  
  
"Your little arrow will not help, even if you shot it, it would do no good." Kira said walking towards the corpse of a miko  
  
Kira picked Kikyou up by the throat, she already discarded the tree in which she had beat Kikyou with.  
  
"My favorite thing to do in the kind of situation is torture. Sounds fun, ne?" Kira said laughing slightly   
  
Kikyou didn't answer Kira, so she threw her against a tree and pulled out some rope she always carried with her when she traveled and tied Kikyou to the tree, making sure the rope was really tight and could not easily be un-done.  
  
"Now the fun starts." Kira announced to her prisoner  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, another cliffy, I just had to do it to everyone. Okay but there's a bigger problem here, well not a problem, I just need people to vote for pairings before I can write the next chapter, I will list the pairings I have and the one's you can vote for.  
  
Pairings I have:  
  
San/Mir (they are so going to be together!)  
  
Kira/OC (Yes another of my characters…hehehe)  
Pairings to vote for:  
  
Inu/Kag (And original, ne?)  
  
Sess/Kag (Love this pairing myself!)  
  
Kou/Kag (ummm…yeah if you want it I could write it I guess…)  
  
Please do not vote for Kag/Nar because I won't write it, that's just sick ewwwwwwwww! I also have another pairing figured out, but I won't say what it is just yet. 


	5. Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead, Right? Part...

Hey everyone! Well to let you know, the voting is still on, so far Sess/Kag is winning, so keep voting. I hope this chappy is okay, I wrote most of it while I had a really bad head-ache so yeah it may not be the best.  
Disclaimer: Sure I own Inuyasha…..I also rule Mars and Venus, Earth is next! ( I really do…..NOT)  
Wonsungi: Hey Jamie-chan, I knew you loved the tree idea so I had to use it…hehe. Of course I know your pairing votes. Yeah Kikyou did get what was coming to her, as for your other idea, that's a big maybe, big as in I will probably use it, hehehe. And we already went over your wanting to kill me, you know you can't. I'm talking to you as I'm writing this too! YAY US! Thanks for reviewing and voting Jamie-chan! ^_^v  
thekit: Thanx for voting!  
Wyndi: Thanks, I was hoping it was interesting, and thanks for your review and vote, I like Sess/Kag too…hehehe ^-^  
wildfire: Well here ya go, another chappy for ya. You'll have to wait and see what he does…hehehe. Thanks for reviewing ^.^v  
Kikyou-sama: I don't hate you, but I really do hate Kikyou, thanks for reviewing and voting. I will update again soon!  
lil washu-chan: Hmmm…interesting, they would go pretty good together, that goes in the maybe pile. I will keep writing til this fic is done, thanks for reviewing!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"STOP!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome stop in her place, which was almost in the well  
  
"You cannot leave!" he yelled  
  
"And you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" she yelled back  
  
"The hell I can't!" he screamed even louder  
  
"Inuyasha…." Kagome said sweetly "Why don't you go and save your dead bitch before she dies again!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, he didn't know what to do. He could save Kikyou, but that means Kagome would leave for good, or he could make Kagome stay and lose his first and possibly only love. He made up his mind, he turned away and began running back to Kikyou.  
  
Kagome watched him turn away and leave, and it didn't surprise her at all, what did surprise her was the fact that she didn't jump in the well, instead she walked back to were she saw Inuyasha and the bitch last. She wanted to see if Inuyasha could get there in time.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira began to pull small and big objects out of hidden pockets in her kimono. She had needles, daggers, more rope and various other painful things.  
  
"Hmmm….what to do first, so many things…so little time." Kira said sensing Inuyasha  
  
"I might as well use these needles now, since I'm not much for sewing." she said with a laugh plunging a needle into Kikyou's left temple  
  
Kira laughed even more when Kikyou cried out in pain.  
  
"Next….I think I'll use one of my trusty, or should I say rusty daggers to draw pretty pictures on that ugly face of yours." Kira said drawing out two little semi-rusty daggers and put on to each of Kikyou's cheeks making lines of blood  
  
Kikyou winced at the pain, the small knives were very sharp though they did not look it.  
"Awww….it seems we only have a few moments left, for my little brother is almost here. I guess I'll just have to make the last one count." Kira said grabbing her Tanto and shoving it in Kikyou's stomach  
  
"Ouch, now that looks painful, is it?" Kira asked, but Kikyou never had a chance to answer because Inuyasha came jumping in-between the two  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha shouted at Kira  
  
"I'm knitting a sweater. WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?" she shouted even louder than Inuyasha could  
  
"I don't want to kill you, but I will if you touch Kikyou EVER again." Inuyasha tried to sound threatening  
  
"I don't want to touch her little one, I want to kill her."  
  
"Don't go near her and don't call me little one!" he once again screamed  
  
"So you want to save the corpse, how nice. Isn't love grand, or is it love?"  
  
"Of fucking course I love her!" he shouted  
  
"Very well, I will not kill your bitch, right now that is. Don't get me wrong, I could kill her now, but we have a visitor joining us, and me myself would love to see him." Kira said calmly  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha sniffed the air, he smelt Sesshoumaru. (ummm….yeah before Rin and all…I love the girl but it's all part of the story) Inuyasha turned around in time to see Sesshoumaru enter the clearing.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" Inuyasha demanded  
  
"You should know dear brother, I'm here for the sword." Sesshoumaru answered cool and calm as always (Isn't he ALWAYS there for that damn sword?)  
  
"Well your not getting it you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed yet again  
  
"You really should be more polite to your brother Inuyasha." Kira said  
  
"For once I agree with one of your human companions, you really should be more polite."  
  
"And you Sesshoumaru should not provoke him so, and for the record I am not human."  
  
"Who are you to talk to I, the Lord of the Western Lands in such a way."  
  
"You mean you do not remember me? That makes me very sad, how could anyone forget there own twin sister?" she said giving a pouty lip  
  
"Twin!? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha butted in  
  
"You can not be." Sesshoumaru said  
  
"And why is this? Why can I not be her?" Kira asked  
  
"You are a human, you look like nothing more than a weak human."  
  
"Do you not know of glamour spells Sessy-chan?" Kira said with a slight laugh  
  
"I know of them, they are used by the Rom that are extinct." Sesshoumaru answered  
  
"My adoptive parents were of the Rom clan, so therefore I am also a Rom."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, he stood there thinking over what she has said.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha howled seeming very confused  
  
"Shut your mouth whelp before I rip your throat out." Sesshoumaru finally spoke  
  
"If you would like, I could remove the glamour." Kira offered  
  
"Very well, remove the spell and we shall see who you are."  
  
"As you wish." Kira said, then closed her eyes concentrating, a moment later the spell that once concealed her true form was gone  
  
Before them stood a Inu-youkai with long silver and blue hair, she had a rose mark on her left check and an up-side down heat under her left eye. On her wrist there were two blue stripes.   
  
"So now do you believe me, or should I reveal embarrassing childhood secrets?"  
  
"That will not be necessary." he answered   
  
"Really? Well that sucks…I wanted to reveal embarrassing childhood secrets." Kira pouted  
  
"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!?" the very impatient hanyou shouted  
  
"You mean through this whole conversation you have yet to figure it out? You truly are a moron." Kira semi-asked  
  
"Who would be able to figure it out?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I figured it out." Kagome said walking up to Kira  
  
"So wench, you decided not to leave." Inuyasha said smugly  
  
"I will, but I wanted to see if Kikyou was dead or not, it's better to go home at least a little happy." Kagome spat  
  
Kira looked between the two, then looked back at Sesshoumaru, she decided to break the silence  
  
"Sess-chan use to played with my dolls when we were children." Kira said quickly  
  
Inuyasha busted out laughing, but Kagome stayed quiet.  
  
"You use to play with dolls? Haha….you really are like a girl! WAIT! You two knew each other when you were kids."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, even Sesshoumaru  
  
"You moron, they twins, as in born on the same day, same mother and father, damn your clueless!" Kagome said smacking her head lightly  
  
"Your saying she's my sister!?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am, I'm your older sister."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmmm….I wonder how Inuyasha will take the news after he finally understands it all, hehehe. Voting is still going on, if anyone else wants to vote, but so far it's Sess/Kag. I will be updating as soon as I can, I already have ideas for the next chappy, til then bai bai minna! Oh if you want me to email you when I update then let me know in a review or email! 


	6. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Gomen minna, it took me a lot longer then I thought it would to get this chappy out, but now that I'm done I feel a lot better. Sorry if it's not the best, but I had to rewrite it thanks to the damn compy, so it's not as great as it should have been. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm giving 2 more weeks for voting, so far it's Sess/Kag by a long shot, so if you want something different tell me in a review or email.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hawk Niag: Yeah he is pretty clueless, I will keep up the work, and there will be more secrets and all that good shit. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Wonsungi: My shrink says I'm right, I own Venus not you! Hai, the idea you gave is gonna be used, and the others too, you gave me so many ideas…hehehe. The midgets scare me, and so does jello. You got yourself a deal Jamie-chan, another vote for Sess/Kag! I only make him act like a semi-bastard thank you very much! I like what you did on Cloud 9 with their personalities, it makes it funnier. Thanks for reviewing and voting Jamie-chan!  
~~  
  
Napea: Yup, Sess/Kag are winning, for sure. Thanks for voting, and sorry again about the long wait for this chappy.  
  
~~  
  
lil washu-chan: Thanks for voting and reviewing, I was hoping people thought it was funny.  
  
~~  
  
Brandy: Thanks for your vote, me likes Kag/Sess too.  
  
~~  
  
Shelby: Thanks for voting.  
~~  
  
Lsandra: I'll take that as a vote, so far your getting your way…lol.  
  
~~  
  
Angelica: Thanks for the vote, so far it is going to be Sess/Kag.  
~~  
  
Sarah: Thanks for voting.  
  
~~  
  
Kikyou-sama: I thought it was funny too ^-^ that he is stupid at times. Sorry but bad things are going to happen to Kikyou and Inuyasha, maybe some good things, but bad things for sure, I can't say what they are right now. Gomen, but it's how it is, maybe I'll change my mind (doubt it), thanks for reviewing, and sorry the update was so late.  
  
~~  
  
thekiit: Thanks for voting.  
~~  
  
AMTN: In this fic he sure doesn't deserve her. So far yeah they make more sense, but you never know. I'm gonna take this as a vote, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Kagisha: So far it is, I'll take that as a vote for them.  
~~  
Kizu: Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing and voting.  
~~  
  
Yumi: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing and voting.  
~~  
  
Momiji: Thanks for voting.  
~~  
  
SilverRaven: I'm glad you like my story, I loved the idea of Sess and Inu having a sister. I'm glad you like Kira, sorry the update was so late. Thanks for reviewing and voting.  
  
~~  
  
Kris: I'm glad you like my characters, I thought they turned out pretty good myself. Thanks for reviewing and voting, so far this is going to be a Sess/Kag, so I hope your happy.  
~~  
  
Meow the chibi neko: I'm sorry you feel that way, but for now it's turning out to be a Sess/Kag fic. If your friends want to vote then they will either have to review or email me, I will be writing 2 Inu/Kag fics, but for now this isn't one of them. Thanks for reviewing and voting and I'm sorry you will not be reading my fics anymore.  
~~  
  
Kirara: I love Inu/Kag too, but I also like Sess/Kag, me myself think Sess/Rin even if she is older is rally sick, but that's just me. Yes Kikyou needs to die a horrible, horrible death and rot in the deepest depths of hell. I'm glad you love my story, sorry it took so long for me to update, yeah I can see you're a fan. Thanks for reviewing and voting.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Why didn't anyone tell me I had an older sister!?" Inuyasha once again screamed (he screams a lot when he doesn't understand anything, ne?)  
  
"Maybe they thought you would act like you are now, a big baby." Kagome said not looking at the hanyou  
  
"Who are you calling a big baby, you bitch." Inuyasha said smirking  
  
"Sit." Kagome said as everyone watched Inuyasha fall face first into the mud  
  
"Awww…I wanna do that too, how'd you learn a trick like that?" Kira asked Kagome  
  
"I'll tell you later." Kagome replied, Kira just nodded and turned back to Inuyasha who was now trying to stand up  
  
"So, this is my little brother Inuyasha, he looks kinda puny." Kira said walking around Inuyasha looking him over (not in that way you damn perverts!) then turning back to Sesshoumaru  
  
"So Sess-chan, what have you been up to all these years?" Kira asked the youkai lord  
  
"Hello, anyone gonna tell me why I have a sister I never knew about?" Inuyasha asked while wiping the mud of his face with his sleeve   
  
"He's impatient too, are we really related?" Kira asked looking over at Inuyasha and back to Sesshoumaru again  
  
"Unfortunately." was all Sesshoumaru said  
  
"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?" Inuyasha asked with a very pissed off look on his face  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just glared at Inuyasha half-heartedly while Kira was trying her best to hold back laughter at how childish her brothers were.  
  
"I don't mean to sound impatient, but I'm tired and bored with this little fight, so can we just be on our merry little way?" Kira asked as she stepped between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru  
  
"Of course, you can follow me if you wish it." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at his older sister  
  
"Okay, but can Kagome and Shippou come too?" Kira asked  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru answered her  
  
"Please?" Kira asked giving a cute little frown  
  
"Oh very well, but that is all who may come." Sesshoumaru said, knowing why she used that look, it was the one that made her get her way every time, well at least when they were children  
  
"Yay, thank you Sess-chan." Kira said not noticing Sesshoumaru's growl  
  
Kira ran to were Kagome was standing, while Inuyasha stood in silence still trying to process the information he was just given.  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you want to come with me and Sess-chan? Shippou can come too, Sess already said he could." Kira asked the very pissed looking miko  
  
"I would love to as long as I can get away from him." Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha giving him a death glare  
  
"So then it's settled, let's go get Shippou and leave." Kira said then skipped back to where Sesshoumaru was  
  
"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked even though he heard the whole conversation  
  
"We just have to go and get Shippou then we can go, but you already knew this." Kira said raising an eyebrow at him  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded, Kira then took his hadn and drug him to where Kagome was so that they could go and get the kitsune cub and leave Inuyasha and the bitch.  
  
"Hehehe, everyone seems to have forgotten about Kikyou, oh well someone will remember eventually." Kira thought to herself as she pulled Sesshoumaru away from the clearing to where they left everyone earlier that night  
  
When they got there Sango had fallen asleep and Miroku was still unconscious, but Shippou however had woken up and was crying near the fire.  
  
"Shippou? What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she began to walk to the little sobbing kitsune  
  
"Kagome! I thought you left me!." Shippou cried as he launched himself into Kagome's open arms  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" Kagome asked as she petted his fur down  
  
"Because Inuyasha is a jerk." he said in a sudden angry voice  
  
"I would never leave you just because Inuyasha is being a jerk, in fact I came here to see if you wanted to come with me and Kira." Kagome said as she held the crying child  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as he wiped his tear stained face with his little sleeve  
  
"I'm not to sure on that, but at least we'll be away from Inuyasha." she said, then as if on cue the hanyou jumped into the clearing  
  
"I'm not done with you yet, any of you." he shouted waking Sango and Miroku up in the process  
  
"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Miroku as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Sango didn't say anything as she sat up and looked around the camp  
  
"Look what you did now, you woke up Sango and Miroku with your damn shouting." Kagome said as she scowled at the enraged hanyou  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything back Kira slapped the hanyou upside the head, this amused Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"Oh just shut up, no one wants to hear your dumb ass anymore, so why don't you be a good little puppy and go to sleep." Kira said patting him on the head to show she wasn't afraid of anything he might do to her  
  
"Bitch." Inuyasha growled at her  
  
"That is no way to talk to our sister, you must show her respect." Sesshoumaru said butting into the little fight  
  
"Why should I, she doesn't show me any respect calling me a pup." Inuyasha said glaring at Kira who just stood there smiling  
  
"She does not have to show you any respect, for you are her younger sibling and a hanyou." Sesshoumaru said getting a bit annoyed with his younger brother  
  
"Yeah whatever, can we go now?" Kira asked, she was getting bored again  
  
"Hai, we can go now." Sesshoumaru said not looking away from Inuyasha  
  
"Good, you ready Kagome?" Kira asked the girl still holding the kitsune as she packed her stuff up  
  
"Hai." she answered back  
  
"Where do you think your going? We still have shards to collect." Inuyasha demanded as he grabbed her arm keeping her from leaving  
  
"Never touch me again, you have your corpse so hunting for the shards shouldn't be that hard, maybe even easier." Kagome said as she yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked over to Kira still holding Shippou close to her  
  
"Fine leave, see if I care." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest turning his back to her  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, she just followed Kira who was following Sesshoumaru, Shippou had already fallen back to sleep in his 'mothers' arms. It didn't take long to make it to Sesshoumaru's camp where Jaken was waiting for his master's return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What just happened here?" Sango asked coming out of her half asleep state  
  
"Yes, and where is Kagome-sama and Shippou?" Miroku piped in  
  
"They left with that bitch Kira and Sesshoumaru, oh and get this Kira is my older sister." Inuyasha as he sat down at the bottom of a tree  
  
"Lady Kira is your older sister? But she's a human." Miroku said bewildered   
  
"She's Sesshoumaru's twin sister, so she's full youkai, she was using some kind of spell to fool all of us." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes  
  
"And she just left with them? Of her own free will?" Sango asked getting into the conversation  
  
"Yeah, and she took the brat with her too." Inuyasha said not looking at Sango or Miroku  
  
"Well?" Sango asked  
  
"Well what?" Inuyasha asked opening one golden eye  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" Miroku asked  
  
"Why should I, she has been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since the first time I met her." Inuyasha said closing his eye again  
  
"But if it wasn't for her you would still be pinned to a tree." Sango said in a calm voice  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, he knew Sango was right, if Kagome never came then he would still be pinned to that damn tree, and he would have never been able to see her beautiful face. He wasn't afraid to admit it to himself, he thought she was beautiful, maybe even more so then Kikyou. Yeah more beautiful than Kikyou for sure. He smiled to himself as a picture of Kagome came to mind.  
  
"Damn it, I have to find her, but for now I have to sleep." Inuyasha thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Soon after the hanyou was asleep Miroku and Sango joined him in dream land.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Camp was set up for the night much to Sesshoumaru's protest, he wanted to get going back to his palace, but Kira had other plans, she wanted to rest, so that's what they did. Kagome and Kira sat by the fire talking about various things while Sesshoumaru sat further away, trying to ignore them, but with his great sense of hearing it was difficult not to hear.  
  
"So, what was it like to torture the bitch?" Kagome asked  
  
"It was fun, she though I was human, so when she found out I wasn't but in fact Inuyasha's sister it was priceless." Kira said laughing as she remembered what had happened  
  
"Yeah, well she deserved everything she got, and then some." Kagome replied  
  
"That's true. I wonder if anyone went back for her." Kira said, then looked up to see where Sesshoumaru went off to  
  
"I bet Inuyasha did, well eventually did." Kagome said as she watched the sleeping Kitsune  
  
"So I guess you now have a son." Kira also began to watch the kit  
  
"I guess in a way he was always mine." she said smiling at the idea of being a mother  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? Hunt for the shards on our own?" Kira asked  
  
"I suppose we could, you seem to be much stronger then Inuyasha so it may be easier." Kagome answered  
  
"Okay, we will go with Sess-chan and rest for a while, then me you and Shippou will go shard hunting." Kira said smiling  
  
"Sounds good to me, but right now I'm a bit tired." Kagome said then yawned to get her point across  
  
"Me too, lets go to sleep." Kira said as she laid down next to Kagome who was now cuddled up next to Shippou.  
  
After a few minutes the only one who was awake was Sesshoumaru who was watching the others sleep.  
  
"It's nice to have you back Kira-chan." Sesshoumaru thought as he closed his eyes  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay there's my crappy chappy, tell me what you think, I have to go now cause I have more fics to update if I can, bai bai minna. 


	7. Dream A Little

Hey minna! Gomen about the very long wait for this chappy, I swear I will have the next one out within 2 weeks, no longer. Okay this is now a Sess/Kag fic, thanks to everyone that voted! Your great!  
~~~  
  
LiLsWtHeArT: You got it, it's a Sess/Kag.  
~~  
  
Zero Ikari: Yeah, I don't do Sango/Inuyasha fics, sorry it's just a bit to weird for me, I one of those people that think Sango and Miroku should be together no matter what. Yeah, Fluffy is OOC as people say, but I don't believe he is. I mean can anyone honestly say they would know how he would act if he had a twin sister? They don't have a set personality that doesn't change at all, no body does. Thanks for reviewing and sorry if I sounded a bit bitchy there.  
~~  
  
Wonsungi: Hellow Jamie-chan, and I am talking to you via AOL (aka Satan's Bitch). Me glad you loved the chappy, and me sorry this one took so long for me to write, but you know how it is with all of me stories. Of course I love how you made their personalities in Cloud 9, such a great fic! EVERYONE WILL READ IT! I am in the middle of TY and the chappy will be done within the week. All of your fics are my faves too…lol. Thanks for reviewing Jamie-chan! v^.^v  
  
~~  
  
Sailor Panda: YAY! AMUSING! I need to lay off the coffee…or not. Thanks, I was hoping people liked it, and that's okay I never can think of many things to say in reviews either. Thanks for your review!  
  
~~  
  
Pyro: I am so happy you loved it. Sorry for the long wait and Kikyou will have many bad things happen to her by many people…lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
?????????????: Yup, it's Sess/Kag, thanks for voting.  
~~  
  
kari-chan ^-^ : I glad you like it. I know it may seem weird that she could "hate" so easily, but she had been through a lot (in this fic) and she had her limit. I mean me myself if I was her would have kicked his ass a long time ago. You hope Kagome, Kikyou, and Inuyasha go to hell and burn? A bit harsh but okay, I mean sure Kikyou needs to go there and rot, but I never thought of Kagome going there too. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chappy.  
~~  
  
fluffy4eva69: Thanks, I was going for funny. I think everyone should torture Kikyou and then get an award for it….hehehe. Sorry about the long wait for this chappy. Thanks for reviewing!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
::Sess-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why do we hate humans?"  
  
"They took our mother and father away from us."  
  
"But Papa's still here."  
  
"No he's not, he's not here for us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Kira-chan, we have each other and no one will ever change that."  
  
"Sess-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I wish mama was here with us."  
  
"So do I."::  
  
Kira woke up, she didn't have a nightmare, but it also wasn't the most pleasant dream she's had. Kagome and Shippou who had been sleeping beside her, were still asleep. It was dawn, you could tell by the beautiful colors of the sky, and the cool breeze that hits your face just right.  
  
"So you finally woke up." a cold voice said from her left  
  
"Hai, though saying finally would imply that it's late, which in this case it is not." Kira answered  
  
"It is late for me." Sesshoumaru answered back  
  
"Of course." was all Kira said as she stood up and stretched  
  
  
Kira walked to where her brother was standing near a tree, he had his eyes closed, but opened them when she stood beside him.  
  
"Sess-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why do we hate humans?" Kira asked  
  
"Why does this seem familiar?" Sesshouamru asked sensing a sort of déjà vu about the question  
  
"Do not answer a question with a question , Sessy." Kira said sternly  
  
"They took our mother and father away from us." Sesshoumaru finally answered  
  
"Is that why you hate our brother?" Kira asked, she had been wondering this for a while now  
  
"Half brother. And yes, that is one of the reasons that I dislike him."  
  
"Hate will only get you so far Sess-chan." Kira said with a sad look in her eyes  
  
Seeing the gloom in his sisters eyes, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, what could he say?  
  
"What happened to you? You were always a little cold towards people after mother left, but now I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there, hearing her words over and over in his head. Kira threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I wish my Sess-chan was here." Kira said before removing her arms and walking back to where Kagome and Shippou still slept  
  
"I'm here…Kira-chan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Pervert!"  
  
::Slap::  
  
::Bam::  
  
"Quit being a pervert, we have to find Kagome." Inuyasha yelled from a tree top  
  
"If it wasn't for you she would still be here." Sango fumed to herself  
  
"Feh!" was all Inuyasha "said" obviously hearing her  
  
"Where should we begin our search?" Miroku asked sporting a nice new hand print complete with a bump on the head  
  
"The Western Lands of course." Inuyasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
"Are you sure that is where they are heading?" Miroku asked all the while looking at Sango's butt while she was packing up the camp  
  
"The nose isn't just for show, I can smell them, and they are going west." Inuyasha said with a huff  
"Gomen for doubting your all powerful nose." Miroku said rolling his eyes  
  
"You better be, now lets go." Inuyasha said then took off in the direction Kagome and the others were going  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped on the now transformed Kirara and followed after the hanyou.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Kira and Kagome walked and talked. Kagome told Kira her life story, or she might as well have.  
  
"Gomen, I just keep going on about myself. I must seem so self centered." Kagome said blushing a bit  
  
"Iie, I enjoy hearing about your life, it is very interesting." Kira said of course telling the truth  
  
"Kagome? I'm tired." a little voice said  
  
Upon hearing this, Kagome picked the kitsune up and let him snuggle into her arms.  
  
"You really do look like mother and child." Kira said, wishing that she could remember her own mother better  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked looking down at the kit in her arms that was now sleeping  
  
"Hai." Kira answered with a half sad smile, one in which Sesshoumaru saw  
  
Sesshouamru looked back at Kagome and Shippou, he too agreed that they did look like mother and child, except for the fact that the child was a youkai and the woman was not. He could also see where Kira's sad smile came from, he too missed his mother, and seeing the two together reminded him of how his mother use to hold him and his sister, but it was no use dwelling in the past that you can not change.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kira asked herself when she noticed the look in her brothers eyes, it was kind of sad, like her  
  
Not knowing what to do to cheer Sesshoumaru up, Kira did the only thing that would cheer her up, she jumped on his back snapping him out of his thoughts making her giggle some.  
  
"Would you mind removing yourself from my back?" Sesshouamru asked staying as calm as he could  
  
"Why yes I would mind." Kira answered in the same tone as him, then began playing with his hair all the while ignoring his growls  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to ignore his sister, but it was too hard when she began playing with his hair. He finally got to the point where if he did not get her off of his back that he would lose his temper in front of the group, so he began to pry Kira off of him, which sounded easier than it actually was. Finally getting annoyed, or more so annoyed, Sesshoumaru flung Kira to the ground, but instead of her growling at him and trying to beat him up like she use to do she just sat there with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Kira-chan? Are you okay?" Kagome asked a little worried of what her friend might do, but more worried of what Sesshouamru might do  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Kira said as she stood up and dusted her clothes off, all the while not noticing the tear rolling down her right cheek over her rose marking, but Sesshouamru did  
  
After Kira was done dusting herself off she walked back over to Kagome, all the while ignoring her younger brother as he was staring at her. She wasn't mad at him or anything, but she was kind of hurt that he would do something like that to his own sister. When they were younger she did that same thing to him almost everyday, true he didn't much like it then either, but he still played along with it.  
  
"What happened to my Sess-chan? Where did he run off too?" Kira asked herself as they began walking again, another tear fell from her eye  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha had been following her scent all day, and they were no closer to finding her now than they were when they first started looking. He had to find her and see if she was willing to come back to him, and if she wasn't then he would just make her change her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, lets stop and rest here for the night." Sango said as they caught up to the hanyou  
  
"Feh." was all he said as he jumped up into a tree  
  
Sango and Miroku set up camp for the night. Sango began making some ramen that Kagome had left for them along with her cooking supplies, Miroku just sat at the bottom of a tree watching Sango cook, thinking of how beautiful she looked. Inuyasha hadn't come down from his tree, he just sat on the second to last branch thinking things over.  
  
"I love Kagome, but I also love Kikyou, how am I suppose to pick?" he asked himself  
  
"Kikyou is…cold, and somewhat uncaring, but Kagome is warm and has a kind heart, well she usually does." he whispered remembering what had happened the night before when Kagome had left the group with his brother and sister   
  
"Would Kagome even care if I told her I loved her and that I picked her over Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked himself again, his head starting to hurt as all these questions played through his mind at an accelerated pace  
  
"I won't think about it, I mean I haven't even decided yet." he said then closed his eyes falling into a light slumber  
Sango and Miroku sat around a fire eating the newly made ramen, they were a little worried when Inuyasha didn't come down for his favorite meal, they knew he would be hungry and that he could smell is being cooked.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Does his miss Kagome-chan that much?" Sango asked Miroku who was gradually making his way closer to her  
  
"Hai, I believe he does." he answered her  
  
Miroku's hand made it's way towards Sango butt, but before he could do anything Sango hit him over the head with a frying pan Kagome had left for them to use.  
  
"Stupid hentai, keep your hands to yourself." Sango said getting up and moving away from the monk  
"What a woman!" Miroku thought right before he fell to the ground unconscious  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I have to admit that it was a little sad and mostly centered on Kira and Sessy, but the next chapter will have more Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha in it. I hope this was okay, I have had a bit of writers block as you can tell with how long it has taken me to update. Well please review and tell me what you think, I myself think this chapter was kinda bad… 


	8. Missing You

Okay I got this out hella fast, I just got kinda bored last night and started typing and this is what I got. Review and let me know if you like it. Again voting is over, this is a Sess/Kag.  
~~~  
  
kris: I don't plan of changing anything, I'm really happy that you like it. Thanks for the nice review.  
  
~~  
  
Wildmage: I'm happy you like it. I am actually working on some picture of Kira so people can get a better idea of how she looks. Here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Darkwolf535: I'm glad that you think it was great. I'm writing it as fast as I can, while you wait for new chappies feel free to read my other Inuyasha fic. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~  
  
crystalyn: Like I said in my authors note that is now gone. I don't care if you are not going to read my fic anymore, this is an Sess/Kag and I will not change that because you want me too. If you want an Inu/Kag fic write it your own fucking self.  
  
~~  
  
Yuki Kitsu: YAY! Interesting! lol…I've had too much coffee…but what is too much coffee anyways? Anywho…I'm having brain problems so don't feel bad. Of course I can email you, I could add you to my Mailing List if you want, just let me know. Yeah I try to take things slower, but not too slow, you know what I mean? Oh romance will come, believe me it will ^.~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Suki: I'm glad you love it and think it's cute! People do say I'm a good author, though I don't know if I believe them...lol. This is the fastest that I have updated...yay! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Annie: Here you go.  
  
~~  
  
Sam: Okay voting is over like I said, this is a Sess/Kag fic. I do NOT do Sess/Kagura, that is just sick.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Camp was made, it was late and everyone but Sesshouamru were tired from the day of walking. Kagome and Kira made themselves little beds using some blankets that Kagome had left in her bag, they knew that Sesshoumaru would not need one so they used them all for themselves.  
"I'm hungry, I think I'll go and find something to eat for us." Kira said after she was done making her little bed  
  
"Okay." Kagome said still working on hers and Shippou's  
  
Sesshouamru didn't say anything, he just sat down on a long with a semi bored look on his face. Kira looked at him then took off into the forest, it didn't take her long to find food. She looked at all of the different fruit bushes and trees, she remembered this forest from when she was a child and her and her brother use to play here and eat lunch. Kira grabbed as much berries as she could, along with some other more exotic fruits she use to love that grew on the trees here and took them back to camp to share with everyone.  
  
"I hope this is enough for now, I'm kind of tired." Kira thought to herself as she entered the clearing in which they made camp  
  
When Kira got back she noticed that Sesshoumaru had not moved from where he was sitting, he looked like he was made of stone. She looked around to find Kagome tickling Shippou near the fire that Kagome had obviously started.  
  
"I hope this is enough food for everyone, but if it isn't I could go and get some more." Kira said setting the food down on one of her blankets, moving it into the middle of everyone  
  
"It should be." Kagome said grabbing Shippou and moving closer so that they could get something to eat  
  
Kira passed some food out to them, which they gratefully took, Sesshoumaru however did not move from the place he was seated at, and this worried Kira a bit. She took some of the food and walked over to her younger brother intent on getting him to eat it.  
  
"Here Sess-chan, I brought you some food." she said sitting down right next to him holding out the food to him  
  
"I am not hungry." was all he said as he continued to watch the fire  
  
Kira was not at all happy with his answer, of all the times they stopped to eat or sleep, he did neither and she was getting very worried for him. She knew she had to get him to eat, and she had the perfect plan for it. Kira grabbed a handful of berries, and a handful of her brothers hair, she yanked his hair just right which made his head pull back and his mouth open. With his mouth opened she shoved the berried in and let go his hair, but she put her hand over his mouth before he had time to spit them out.  
  
"If you would have just taken them, I wouldn't have had to do that." Kira said as she watched him swallow the mouthful of food  
  
"Never do that again." he said standing up walking into the depths of the forest to think for a while  
  
"I annoyed him and made him mad, I guess that's my job as a sister." Kira said sighing  
  
Kagome had witnessed the whole thing but she didn't say anything, she thought it might upset her friend if she did. Kira came and sat near her and Shippou, she had a smile on her face, but Kagome knew it was fake, and she felt bad for her. Shippou had no idea what was going on, he was content with his food and didn't notice much else while he ate it.  
  
"I'm tired, I think I will go to sleep now." Kira said walking over to her bed and laying down  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kira-chan." Kagome said also laying down in her own bed, followed by Shippou after he was finally stuffed  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome-chan, Shippou-chan." Kira replied then closed her eyes falling into a light hopefully dream free sleep  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from behind a tree as the group said goodnight and fell asleep. He felt bad treating his sister the way that he did, but he felt that he had too. They were very close as children, but then she was taken away from him, the only family that he had left that he cared for, he was afraid that it would happen again…he couldn't bare it. Sesshouamru decided not to get that close to his sister again, he didn't want her to leave him like all those years ago.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next morning with a even stronger feeling of need, need to find Kagome. He jumped out of the tree he fell asleep in and began to wake the others up.  
  
"Oi! Get up, we need to find Kagome!" he yelled at the two sleeping companions   
  
"I'm up." Sango said yawning  
  
"As am I." Miroku said standing up  
  
In no time they had their camp packed up and they were moving onwards towards the west. Inuyasha was in lead like always, he could smell Kagome, his brother, and sister. (he couldn't smell Shippou because he was cuddled up to Kagome so her scent was blocking his).  
  
"I have to find her, I have to see if I really do love her." Inuyasha thought as he made his way through a bunch of trees   
  
Sango and Miroku were behind Inuyasha, they were lost in their own thoughts. Miroku had not tried to grope Sango yet this morning, and for that she was glad, he must have had something else on his perverted mind.  
  
"He's probably thinking of some girl he met in the village the other day." Sango thought with a frown on her face and anger in her eyes  
  
"I wonder what me and Sango would name our child." Miroku thought with a dreamy smile on his face, his eyes glazed over, Sango noticed this when she turned around to ask him something  
  
"So he IS thinking of some girl! What a pervert!" she fumed to herself  
  
Inuyasha stopped and landed on the ground, sniffing the air. They had definitely been here, her smell was very strong here. He walked over the where he noticed a fire had been, it had been put out about a day before.  
  
"We're getting closer, they were here about a day ago!" he called out to the other two then took off into the air again his nose told him they where   
  
"I'll find you soon Kagome."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira was walking behind everyone today, she didn't know if Sesshouamru was still mad at her or not, and she really didn't want to ask him in case he was, but she knew she had too if she was going to find anything out. She walked past Kagome and Shippou not noticing what they were doing, she had to find out if her brother was mad or not.  
  
"Sess-chan?" Kira hesitantly asked  
  
He didn't answer her, or even look at her for that matter, it made Kira mad, but she tried not to yell at him.  
  
"Are…are you still mad at me." Kira asked almost in a whisper  
  
Hearing this made Sesshouamru sigh a bit.  
  
"No, I was never mad at you." he said still not looking at her  
  
"Oh, okay." Kira said, but she didn't know if she should believe what he said or not, she knew he wasn't a liar, but she didn't know what to believe  
Kagome walked behind Kira and Sesshouamru, Shippou was cuddled in her arms sleeping again. All she could think about was what had happened in the last few days.  
  
"How did everything get so complicated?" Kagome asked herself, she had been thinking of Inuyasha again, she had loved him at one time, but now she wasn't sure how she felt  
  
Kagome was mad to say the least, but she also felt a bit relieved at what had happened. She didn't know why but she felt what happened was meant to happen. Kagome had loved Inuyasha for so long, but somewhere along the way the love she had for him left and was replaced by an almost need to love him even though she knew he didn't feel the same. She wanted to be loved, be loved for who she was, not what she once was.  
  
"Will I ever find love, real love?" Kagome asked herself., not noticing Shippou stirring in her arms  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?" Kagome asked now noticing that the voice that said her name came from the now awake Shippou  
  
"I'm hungry." Shippou said patting his stomach, which made Kagome giggle  
  
"We should be stopping soon, just hold on a bit longer." Kagome said giving him a little hug  
  
Shippou nodded and cuddled back into her arms like he was before closing his eyes again. Kagome smiled as she felt him slip off into sleep for the second time that day, she hoped that they would get there soon, she was getting tired herself. Kira slowed down and waited for Kagome to catch up before she started walking again.  
  
"We'll be there soon." Kira said, knowing what the look on Kagome's face meant  
  
After about another hour of walking Sesshouamru stopped and turned around facing the group.  
  
"We are here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No cliffy this time really, I should have the next chapter done soon, but before I write it I need to work on my other fics. So I say it will take about 2 weeks at the very most. Review and all that good stuff. 


	9. Home

Sorry it took longer then two weeks, I really didn't plan for it too. I will try and have the next chappy out sooner. Again gomen for it being later then I told you it would be. Please review and tell me if it's okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo no Tsuin: I'm glad, yeah the sadness is kinda a downer, but it shouldn't be sad for that terribly long. Yeah, I didn't tell what she looked like in my other fic did I? Oops.oh well, I am actually drawing some pictures of her from both of my fics, but I dunno when I will be able to get them on the compy. Yeah, her meddling behavior is great, I love writing it, and I should have the next chappy of Love Is A Gamble done by tomorrow, it's about half way done. I will bring on some Sess/Kag moments as soon as I can. Yes, Rin will be in the fic, I am trying to think up the best way to get her into the fic. Yeah, I've seen some cute father/daughter moments between them, it's so kawaii. Can you believe some people actually think they should *be* together as in lovers? ::shudders:: That's just sick, and so are those Sess/Kik fics. Well anyho, that's for reviewing! ^.^  
  
~~  
  
Mistress Fluffy: I'm glad you love it, the Sess/Kag moments will come later on, Thanks for reviewing on this fic and my other.  
  
~~  
  
MysticalAngel: Yeah, updating soon isn't in my vocab, okay so it is but I never use it.lol. I am happy you think it's great, I love when people say that, it makes me feel better. I will in later chapters, I need to develop the characters and everything first. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Hawk Niag: Eh heh.yeah.I did say at the most didn't I, well that blew up in my face. I will try to have the next chapter out in a few days, but not sure if I can do that. Yes poor Sess, and I will tell everyone why she was taken away, but that will be later.hehehe. I am happy you think it rocks, and I have no plans to get rid of it. Thanks for another review. ^_____________^  
  
~~  
  
Lasako: Yeah, and I went over that two weeks, sorry about that. You'll find out what happens if you scroll down and read ^ _____^ I am so glad that you think my fic is that good. I hope to have the next chappy out sooner, but again that may not happen. My nephews whine like that sometimes, so I'm use to it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
XxAnimeGurlxX: Yeah, I keep telling myself I need to update more, but that never happens. I'm glad you love my story, and Kagome will find out in later chapters, I just need time to develop the plot and characters more. That is true, you will have to wait and find out, but I'm kinda just making this up as I go along, though I do have futre important chapters planned out, like the last one. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
lil washu-chan: Yeah, I'm like that too, I have to review right away or I don't review at all. I know you want to know what happens, everyone does. Yup two weeks, but I went over that.oops. Thanks for reviewing and here's the newest chappy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as I looked up my eyes widened, the castle was just as I remembered it. Big and beautiful, I have loved this place since I was little, I dreamed about it almost every night. Running through the garden with Sess- chan, and just being happy.  
  
"It's how I remember it." I said walking ahead of everyone looking around some more  
  
It just amazed me how nothing had changed, it's just like it was when mother was here and when life was perfect.  
  
"Nothing has changed." Sess-chan said confirming what I already, and obviously already knew  
  
"Isn't that basically what I just said?" I asked, I didn't want him making accusations that I was stupid or anything  
  
Sesshouamru didn't bother to answer me, all he did was walk ahead of everyone and enter the castle.  
  
"I swear.one of these days I am going to get him good." I said to myself then looked behind me to find Kagome and a now awake Shippou looking in amazement at the castle  
  
"This is beautiful." Kagome said in awe  
  
"It is, I have missed it so much. I use to dream about it, though I didn't remember living here at that time. I just thought it was a place I made up." I said, not remembering that I had not told anyone of the spell that was placed upon me until I had said that, I suppose I would have told them sooner or later, but later sounded so much better to me  
  
"Why don't we go find your rooms so you can rest, it's almost dinner time and I would like to get cleaned up also." I said as fast as I could hoping they would not notice what I was doing, I really didn't feel like answering questions at this moment  
  
"Hai, a rest would be nice after all of this walking.' Kagome said yawning a bit, I knew she would be tired, but I also knew she would ask about what I said once she was done resting  
  
"I'm not tired." Shippou said, I knew he wouldn't be tired, he slept almost the whole way here, and then some  
  
"Okay, we will find something for you to do then. Now lets get inside before my brother comes looking for us." I said walking towards the main doors, I knew Sess-chan would probably not come looking for us, at the most he would send someone to come get us, but that's about it  
  
We walked inside, something's were different, but not many. Some of mother things had been moved, making room for different ones. Sesshouamru must have re-decorated, that or father had done it after he sent me away from here. I was hoping that it wasn't Inuyasha's mother that had done it, I really didn't think it was because Sess-chan would have gotten rid of it the first chance he got.  
  
"Okay, well I remember where my room is, so all we have to do is find you two rooms close by. That shouldn't be too hard since this place has a lot of rooms." I said turning to look at my new friend who were looking around the place with the same looks they had when we were on the outside  
  
"That is if you are done looking around here." I said trying to hide my amusement, which only partially worked  
  
"Of course, it's just I have never seen anything like this." Kagome said Shippou nodding his head while still looking around  
  
"Yes, it is nice, but it use to be better. My mother had this place perfect, but it seems some of here things are gone, so it's just doesn't seem right anymore." I said looking around once again before turning back to them  
  
"Well, let's go. I figure dinner will be ready in an hour or so. That's about enough time to rest and get cleaned up. I suppose we will have to wear some of my mothers things until we get some of our own." I said walking off knowing that they would follow, which they did  
  
Is that alright? Wearing your mother clothes I mean." Kagome asked me, I knew it would be a bit weird, but we needed to, but it shouldn't be so bad  
  
"It's fine, we do what we must. Plus I love my mother clothes, I use to dress in them when I was young, so now that I can actually fit into them , I see no reason why not." I said closing the matter as I led them along a long corridor filled with paintings of me and my family though the ages  
  
I remembered at one time when I was young seeing a painting of Inuyasha's mother, where one of my mother use to hang. I remember being very upset, but father said that since she was his new wife that she had the right to have her painting there. I didn't really understand it though I said I did. I told Sess-chan about it and he was furious, he wanted to rip it down right then and there, but I stopped him. I knew father would punish him, and I did not want that at all. Fathers wife never seemed that bad too me, well that was until Inuyasha was born, after that she acted like she and her son owned the place. She would act nice when father was around, but when he was gone she looked at us like we were nothing, and in all truth she was below us. Sess-chan was the heir, and I was after him. I stopped at a door across from my room.  
  
"Here you go Kagome-chan, this will be your room, and Shippou can have the room next to you, just use the connecting door to get there if you would like. I am going to get us each a kimono to wear for now." I said then walked away when seeing them enter Kagome's new room  
  
As I walked too my room, which was just a few feet away, I kept thinking about how life use to be here, and how it was disrupted when fathers wife came, and then again when Inuyasha came. I had only gotten my memory back completely about ten or so years ago, but now I remembered everything that had happened, and some of it I wish I didn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room Kira gave me was amazing in it's own say, the furniture seemed old, but beautiful, mostly cherry-wood. I was happy to be away from Inuyasha, I just need time to think and be away from him. I'm glad I found a friend as good as Kira, but I do miss Sango and Miroku, but I suppose I could always visit them later on, to tell the truth I don't know why I'm here. And another thing that's weird is, with Kira around I'm not that scared of Sesshoumaru, while he's around his sister he seems different, more gentle.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou asked bringing me out of my thoughts  
  
"Hai?" I asked looking down at him, he was now sitting on my bed with a bit of worry in his eyes  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked giving me the cutest put he could muster  
  
"I'm fine Shippou-chan, but I am a bit tired from all of that walking." I said sitting down next to him then I pulled him into my lap  
  
"I think I am going to lay down and rest for a little while, why don't you go and find Kira, but don't wander around too much." I said giving him a kiss on the top of his head before I released him  
  
"Okay Kagome." he said then scampered out the door  
  
At least I have Shippou to keep me company, at least for a few more years, then he'll also leave me when he's all grown up. I need to stop thinking of things that make me sad, I need to start thinking of something that will make me happy, but what would make me happy? Nothing, nothing will make me happy, I will never be the same again. I will never be the same girl that I was, and I think I proved it that night I yelled at Inuyasha. It had been a long time coming, I have been wanting to tell him off for so long now, but I never had the courage. It just built up inside me, the rage and the hurt, it built up until I couldn't even hold it back anymore, it just came out, and I'm happy it did. Well, at least now I thought about something that made me happy, even if it was just for a second.  
  
"I need sleep." I said then laid down on the very comfy bed  
  
I hadn't been laying there for too long, but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep not matter how tired I was, and soon they would call me down for dinner. I just keep thinking about Kira, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. It is kind of hard to believe that they are all related, well not in the looks department, but their personalities. Kira seems calm, but she can be playful and protective. Inuyasha has the attention span of a peanut, he's rude and loud mouthed, but he can be sweet when no one is watching. And Sesshoumaru, he always seemed so cold, and evil, but now that I see him with Kira he seems a bit caring, well at least towards her even if he doesn't show it. I thought about this for a while, but not too long because a few minutes later I felt my eye lids begin to become heavy, sleep was coming for me and I was welcoming it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I think this was my longest chapter yet in this story. I hope everyone liked it even though it took longer than I thought it would to get done. I got about half way through it and then I got stuck, but it's done now so please review and tell me what you think. 


	10. Lost

I am soooo sorry this took so long to get up, but I have been busy, and I didn't know what to write, but now I do! Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they have mean a lot to me. Oh sorry if there's any typos or spelling mistakes, I will try and go back and fix them later.  
  
Disclaimer: I own 108 eps of Inuyasha in Japanese and the first movie, but that's all. Yup, that means I don't own the characters themselves, but I do own the lovable trouble maker Kira.SO THERE!  
  
~~~  
  
Noir: Thanks, of course I'm gonna continue. I wanna get this fic done with hopefully 60 or so chapters, that's my goal. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Mystic Darkness: Glad ya think so ^-^  
  
~~  
  
Lasako: Yay your back! Lol. That's okay, my spelling sucks too, whatcha gonna do? That movie is funny, my brother bought it a while back so I have seen it like at least 5 times now, but it doesn't make me feel drunk, I just laugh like a hyena. Here's the next chappy though it took a while to get it done, and his reaction will either be in this chappy or the next, so you might not have to wait long to see. Thanks for coming back and reviewing, it made me really happy. ^.^  
  
~~  
  
neko chan: Well because people voted Sess/Kag. You seem to be a very rude person and I hope that you do not continue to read my fic. ~~  
  
MysticAlangel: Erm.okays, me is updating, but not as some people would consider soon.eh heh. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Sharem: I am happy you love it so far ^ _ ^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
An-G Ehm: Flames are basically reviews telling people that their story sucks and stuff like that trying to make the author feel bad, they are pointless and stupid, and just show how big of a moron the people that flame other people are. I am glad you like my story. Actually Kira is his older sister, she's Sesshoumaru's twin, just to clear that up for you, but I am glad you like the idea. There are a lot of fics out there now that have Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru having a sister. Happy that your learning something from it..lol. Me? An inspiration? That's new, but I think I kinda like it, yeah I'll check out your fic as soon as I'm done updating, I will not shun you for a few mistakes, I mean I'm kinda new at this myself, and I make mistakes too. I don't think the Sess/Kag pairing is that weird, really it's just more of a challenge to write, I love Inu/Kag though and that's what I hope the anime will end up as (everyone knows it will!). Well thanks for taking the time to review and share your opinions.  
  
~~  
  
Duo no Tsuin: Yup, she fell asleep thinking about Sessy, that does make for nice dreams.hehehe. I hope you feel better (by now you probably don't remember having the head-ache.lol). Thanks for reviewing, me likes your reviews.  
  
~~  
  
Suki: I'm happy you think it's cute, I like cute. I'm also happy you like it. My fingers seem to have taken a long break so this chapter is late, but it's here now. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagome. Wake up it's time for dinner." a voice said as I opened my eyes  
  
"Kira-chan?" I asked, I could not see too well, sleep was still clouding my mind and eyes  
  
"Hai, now get up before you miss dinner. Shippou is waiting for you." Kira said as she pulled my warm blanket away from me  
  
"Do I have to?" I groaned as I tried to sit up in my new bed  
  
"Hai. You need to eat something, but after you do you can go right back to bed." she said giving me a sweet smile that I could now see  
  
"Fine." was all I said as I stood up, I staggered for a second before I found my footing on the nice rug that was placed under my feet  
  
"Here." Kira said throwing a kimono at me  
  
It was a beautiful white kimono with black crescent moons stitched all over it, simple but beautiful.  
  
"Beautiful, ne?" Kira asked seeing my face, at least that's what I'm guessing  
  
"Hai." I said still looking at the new clothing  
  
"My mother always did have the best kimonos. Simple, but not to simple. Perfect." Kira said getting a far off look in her eyes, she must have been really close to her mother to miss her this much  
  
I also miss my mother, but I can always go back and see her and my family. Well at least I can for now, but I have no idea when that will end. I have no idea if I will be sent home or stuck here, but maybe being stuck here isn't as bad as it use to sound.  
  
"Well we should get down to dinner before no one comes looking for us." Kira said, joking of course, well at least I hope that was a joke  
  
Sesshoumaru would come looking for her if she didn't show up soon, wouldn't he? Even though he didn't show it he cares deeply for his sister, so why did she say that? Was she joking? Or did she really believe it? So many questions that can not be answered right now.  
  
"Hai, I'll just be a second." I said as I began to change my clothes  
  
It felt so much better to get out of old clothes, they were dirty and worn out. I'm glad I decided to come here with Kira, and Sesshoumaru, weird as it is to say. I feel like I'm safe here, and I'm happier than I had been in a while.  
  
"I'm ready." I said just as I got done tying my black obi  
  
"Good, I'm getting hungry." Kira answered chuckling a bit, though I don't really know why, but she must have found something funny  
  
Kira walked out of my door and I of course followed her, I have no clue how to get around this place by myself. We walked down a few halls, not too many, well not as much as there could have been. Portraits decorated just about every wall in this place, and they were beautiful.  
  
"I take it you like what you have seen of the castle so far?" Kira asked with a little smile playing on her face like she was trying to hold back laughter  
  
"Hai. It's beautiful." I answered her with a smile of my own, I must really look childish smiling like a little kid in a candy store as that saying goes  
  
"I can not believe even after I lost my memory I still remembered this place, it's a miracle." Kira half whispered as if she was in some sort of trance, or deep thought about something  
  
She has mentioned something before about losing her memory and being taken away from her home and family, but I have never pressed her to tell me the whole story. I just hope one days she will trust me enough to tell me what happened to her, and why she came to live as part of the Rom.  
  
"It's because this place is a part of you, a part that can never be taken away even if you forget everything." I said remembering my own home, and how much I missed it there  
  
"You are absolutely right. You can never forget your home, no matter what happens." Kira said smiling again, which in turn made me smile  
  
"Now let us get something to eat." Kira said grabbing my hand dragging me down the hallway  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kira's POV * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome is sad. I can tell just by looking at her, she longs to be loved in the way of a lover. I want to help her get over this feeling, but I do not know how. Sesshouamru has also shown this sadness, he doesn't know that he does, but it's there in his eyes. They need each other, they don't realize it now, but they soon will, I will make sure of that.  
  
"Here we are." I said turning towards the younger girl as we stopped in front of the wooden doors leading into the family dining room  
  
I pushed the door open and led Kagome inside. I sat to the right of my brother and told Kagome to sit next to me, which she did as the servants brought out the food. Everyone ate in silence and it was driving me crazy, I hated the quiet during meals, I do not know why but I hate it.  
  
"How about after dinner I show you and Shippou around?" I asked Kagome hoping that would spark some kind of conversation, the least it would do was break the silence a bit, and that was good enough for me  
  
"That sounds good to me." Kagome said in her cheery, but not overly fake cheery tone so I knew she was actually happy to be shown around  
  
"Hai, I mean we can not have you getting lost." I said chuckling at the idea which made Kagome and Shippou laugh too, but of course my dear brother just ignored us  
  
It was really starting to get to me, we use to be so close, but now he treats me as if I was a stranger that he has to be 'nice' to, and it is seriously irritating me to no end. I knew that it wasn't going to be like it was when we were younger, I mean we have not seen each other in over fifty years, so I do not expect a big tear-filled reunion, bit I would like to feel like he is happy to have me back like I am to have him back. I have missed my brother so much, I have dreamt of finding him, but when I do he acts like it does not matter much.  
  
"Kira-chan?" Kagome's voice sounded next to me snapping me out of my thoughts  
  
"Hai?" I asked looking at her only to see concern in her eyes along with the sadness that would not go away  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked with the same concern in her voice that I saw in her eyes  
  
"Hai. I was juts thinking about a few things." I answered her smiling, but looking at my brother from the corner of my eye  
  
He acted like he didn't hear me and Kagome talking, and it made me sad again. If he was going to act like I did not matter to him anymore then I might as well leave and never return. What is the point of having family if they do not want you around? I need to have a long talk with him about this, because if I don't then I am going to have some sort of mental break- down and who knows what I'll end up doing to this place or myself.  
  
"Are you two ready for the tour?" I asked this time snapping myself out of my thoughts  
  
"Hai, I think we are." Kagome answered me as she looked over to Shippou who smiled and nodded his yes that he was done eating and ready to go  
  
I stood up at the same time Sessy did, we use to do this all the time when we were little without even realizing it, our mother thought it was cute.  
  
"Well then let us go." I said as I began walking to the door, Kagome and Shippou following behind me  
  
I walked out into the hallway making sure Kagome and Shippou were behind me because I know they wouldn't want to be left in there with my brother alone, they still seemed to be squeamish around him, and from what Kagome told me about what has been happening I don't blame them one bit. I plan to have a talk with my brother about trying to kill people like that, I don't care if father gave Inuyasha that damn sword, he shouldn't be doing that and I will let him know exactly what I think about it.  
  
"Well you've seen the 'family' wing of the house. That's where the family members and close friends to the family stay, that's why I put you two there. I think I should show you the garden first, it's a nice place to and relax, and then after that I will show you where you are to bathe." I said informing them exactly where we were going, I was having fun showing them around, they looked at almost everything with bright eyes and it made me happy  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Shippou's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira was showing us around the castle, everything looked so big and old, but it was cool too. I can't believe we get to stay here, though I don't like living here with Fluffy-sama too much, who knows what he'll do to us even if his sister was our friend. But it might be better to stay here, I know what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone thinks just because I'm a kid that I don't understand things like that, but I do and I think Kagome did the right thing leaving the big jerk behind, even if we did end up going home with one of our enemies.  
  
I don't really think he was our enemy, just Inuyasha's. If we hadn't been with Inuyasha then Fluffy-sama would have never tried to kill us, well not go directly after us. I don't care, I just want Kagome to be happy like she use to be, she use to be full of happiness and that made me happy, but then Inuyasha began to be more of ass than usual. He told Kikyou he loved her, and Kagome saw, I know because I was there and I saw too. After Kagome and Kira left Sango fell asleep, so I went after them, I was worried about Kagome.  
  
I want to make Kagome happy again, but I will need Kira's help.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Normal * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here's the garden." Kira announced as she threw open two wooden doors with flowers carved into it, and the names of Kira and Sesshoumaru in the middle of one of the flowers  
  
"I use to come here all of the time, it was my favorite place here.' Kira said as she led her two guests out further into the green paradise  
  
Flowers of all different colors filled the giant heaven like atmosphere, the air smelled sweet as the wind blew the scent of every flower mixing them together to create a most pleasing scent.  
  
"I can see why, it's so pretty." Kagome said while looking around at all of the beautiful flowers laid out for the taking, but of course she s=would never want to disturb such beauty for her petty pleasure  
  
"Can we stay out here? Juts for a little while." Kagome asked Kira not even looking her way, she was to enticed by the sight before her to take her eyes off of it, like she thought it would just disappear  
  
"Of course. I mean it's still early, anyways I can always show you around tomorrow." Kira answered her with a smile, people always seemed to act this way in the garden, it's like a spell was placed upon it just for that reason  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome said finally looking at the older girl giving her one of her now rare truly happy smiles that could light up even Sesshoumaru's face if no one was looking  
  
"I'll take Shippou inside and give him a bath and then come back for you if you would like." Kira said knowing that Kagome probably wanted to be alone to think for a little while, and Kagome was grateful for it  
  
"If it's not too much trouble for you."  
  
"Of course it's not, I want to spend some time with the little guy anyways." Kira said with a sisterly smile  
  
"Okay, thank you again." Kagome called out because Kira was already making her way inside with Shippou in her arms giving no protest to her carrying him away from his mother  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's POV * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The perfect place to think would have to be out here. The night air is cool, and there is no sound but that of nature which is calm and soothing, I think this may be my favorite place in the world. Laying here in the grass just staring up into the night sky, I love the night. Night time is so tranquil, it's like nothing can touch, nothing can make it go away, I love the night most of all. I would lay awake most nights thinking about Inuyasha, asking myself if he really loved me, or if I was good enough for him to love me, and I could never get the answer that I wanted.  
  
Everything always pointed towards me not being good enough, not strong enough. I was not pretty enough, and I whined too much, I know all of this, yet I thought I would deserve some happiness after everything I have gone through. Life is unfair though, it will give evil people everything they wanted, and spit in the face of everyone that had a pure heart. Not that I have a pure heart, but I would never do anything evil.  
  
"So peaceful, I wish I could be here forever." I said sighing to myself  
  
The wind was lulling me to sleep, I could feel it, and I didn't give any protest. Kira would be back to wake up soon anyways, I could use a small nap. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep instantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's Dream * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where am I?" I asked running through a dark forest, I can not see anything  
  
"Anyone there!? I yell stopping in my tracks  
  
I sat down pulling my knees under my chin. I feel so lonely, no one is here to help me, and it makes me feel alone. I don't like feeling alone.  
  
"Kagome." a familiar voice called, it was Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome-chan!" that time it was Shippou's voice that I'm hearing  
  
"Wench." Inuyasha's again  
  
I got up, I still cant see, because the forest began to fill up with what looks like smoke. I began to run, but I don't know where to go. The voices are everywhere, but not just Inuyasha and Shippou's voices, oh no Sango's, Miroku's, and Kira's too. The smoke keeps getting worse, and I do not know where I am, it seemed like I'm running in circles. I'm lost. I'm lost in a forest, no one to help me, no one to find me.  
  
"Lost."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not a lot going on, sorry about the lack of action, romance, and everything else. I don't know if I like this chapter, but it is really long for this story, so it's staying whether people hate it or not. Please review and tell me what you think. Sign up for my mailing list in my profile if you want to know when I update. Oh and hey check out my web site it's people seem to like it.  
  
Japanese  
  
Arigatou: Thanks  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
That's it I think.. 


	11. A Story Told

Here's the next chapter, took longer than I planned, but hey it's here. Not a lot is happening right now, like the last couple of chapters, but more stuff is being explained. Oh and I feel bad for making Inuyasha an asshole in both of my fics, so I am going to write some Inu/Kag fics, I should have my first one-shot up soon it's Inu/Kag. Please read my new fic "Being Me". R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the very kawaii Inuyasha characters, or the ugly/bicthy one's that should die terrible deaths and burn in hell, but I do own Kira.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling and grammar bad, sadness all through-out story, no lemon though ^_^ at least none that I know of o.O  
  
~~~  
  
GIN: Sorry I took so long updating, but I have been busy. Yeah it was, and there will be more like it, but some action and romance will come soon, I promise. Here's the next chapter, and I am so glad you liked the last one. You did? My site is kinda bare right now, but theres still some stuff to look at. I am updating all of my fics, and I even wrote a new one, s be happy. Happy you love my fics. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
MysticalAngel: That she is. More chappies are on their way as soon as I get to type them up. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Lasako: I like flowers too, not sure if I have a favorite, maybe black roses. Glad you'll keep reviewing, because that means that you'll keep reading. It's okay, I am suppose to be asleep right now, but I'm not so I should go now. Thanks for the review.  
  
~~  
  
Duo no Tsuin: Yeah, it's always poor Kagome when I'm writing, ne? I can't say that I know how it feels because I am actually quite close to my brother, he's only 4 years older than me. I mean his friends hang out with me, and I hear he talks about me and my sister pretty often because he friends seem to know when our birthdays are. I think my brother would also make a good father, we thought he was going to be one for a while, but it turned out that his girlfriend wasn't pregnant. I liked writing that part, I try and make Kira enough like me, but then again not. She is like one of my personalities, one I don't get to use much by the way. Yup, no one should be alone, but alas I am alone! *cries* Anywho, they should be together, and they will! Thanks for reviewing, sorry I didn't respond to more of your review, but it's almost 2 a.m and I shouldn't be awake.  
  
~~  
  
Mizu: Glad ya love it. I have the whole Kira thing all planned out, but I'm not telling anyone what it is. If you have ideas then let me know, I may use them or something, ya never know. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Nite: Your welcome, and thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Amber Myst: Uhh, okay. Weird.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kira?" Shippou asked as he stopped splashing around in the indoor hot springs Kira had taken him to  
  
"Hai?" she asked putting some of Kagome's shampoo in his hair and lathering it up  
  
"Do you know someone, that maybe Kagome could….like?" he asked looking up at her nervously  
  
"Like a male?" Kira asked knowing where this was heading, and she was thinking the exact same thing  
  
"Hai." Shippou answered  
  
Kira thought about it for a minute. Should she tell him she already had a pla? Or should she act like she had just now thought of it? She decided to not tell him her plan.  
  
"I believe I might, but it will take a lot of work to get him to like her." Kira said then poured some water over his head rinsing the shampoo out of his hair  
  
"Is he mean?" Shippou asked with a concerned tone  
  
"People seem to think he is, but he is not. I have know him for so long, and he really is a great person." she answered him with a smile  
  
"Does he like kids?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Hai, I believe that he loves kids." Kira answered ruffling his hair  
  
"Then he sounds perfect to me. Who is he?" Shippou asked as he tried to brush through his wet hair with his fingers, but was failing terribly  
  
Kira didn't know if she should tell right now that it was Sesshoumaru. But in the end she deiced to, she knew that he wouldn't mind.  
  
"My brother, Sesshoumaru." she said waiting for his reaction  
  
"I-I guess he could be right for her, but I thought he hated humans." Shippou said looking up at Kira with his ever so curious eyes, that spoke much wisdom for someone so young  
  
"He acts like he hates all humans, but deep down he does not. He tries to appear a certain way, he thinks it is weak to show how you feel." Kira said trying to explain her brother to Shippou, and it was a hard thing for her to do  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked as he got out of the water and walked to Kira who had a towel ready for him  
  
"You know, I'm not sure why." Kira lied, she did know why he acted the way he did, she just didn't think a child should hear it  
  
"Okay." Shippou said yawning a bit  
  
"It's bed time now." Kira said while drying the kitsune off  
  
"Shouldn't we go and get Kagome?" Shippou asked and then put his clothes back on after he was all dry  
  
"She'll be fine." Kira said smiling with a look of knowledge in her eyes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the corridors of his home. He was in many ways happy that his sister was back, but then again her being here brought back painful memories. Memories Sesshoumaru thought were long hidden.  
  
"Where is she right now?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he continued to walk  
  
Kira was a lot like he remembered her,but she was also very different. She seemed stronger, unlike when they were children and he had to protect her from any and everything. He kind of missed that, he had for a long time. The feeling he had every time she had a nightmare and she would come to him for comfort, he wanted it back.  
  
"I miss my Kira-chan." he whispered to himself as he searched for her  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way to the garden, Kira use to love it there the most. He sniffed the air searching for his sisters scent, but it was barely there. She was no longer in the garden. As he turned around to walk back inside his home he caught someone's scent. Kagome's scent.  
  
"She may know where Kira went off to." he reasoned to himself  
  
Sesshoumaru walked a bit further before he found her. Kagome was asleep on the ground, and she looked like she was having a nightmare. Sesshoumaru thought about leaving her there, but something in the back of his mind told him to take her back to her room.  
  
"It is all because of Kira." he thought making an excuse for what he was doing  
  
Sesshoumaru gently picked Kagome up in his arms making his way inside once again. He walked back down the corridors making quite a few turns before he had gotten to her room. He opened the door, being as careful as he could not to wake the sleeping girl.  
  
"Why an I doing this? Why am I being so nice to her?" Sesshoumaru kept asking himself as he placed Kagome on her bed  
  
He took a step back and just watched her sleep. He had to admit that she was attractive in his mothers kimono, but not overly so. She seemed so at peace now, un-like earlier in the garden when her face shown loss and pain. It was more like she was lost, but then found her way.  
  
"I must find Kira." Sesshoumaru decided as he walked to the door  
  
Sesshoumaru took one more glace at Kagome before he left her room in pursuit of his sister. It did not take him but a minute to find her scent this time, she was in the next room putting Shippou to sleep. Sesshoumaru stood at the door watching Kira and the kitsune child.  
  
"Kira-chan? Can you tell me a story?" Shippou asked with big pleading eyes and a pout, Kira just couldn't say no  
  
"Hai, Shippou-chan. I think I can do that." Kira said sitting down next to him  
  
"Once upon a time there was a group of people with special powers, they were called the Rom. The Rom loved nature, and any and everything magical." Kira said as she stroked Shippou's hair  
  
"The Rom had a tradition. Once a month when the moon was full they would pay tribute to the Moon Goddess, and the Goddess Gaia. The villagers found this odd, but it was not until three village girls went missing did they think something bad about the Rom."  
  
"The villagers could not prove that the missing girls had anything to do with the tribute, but they did not care. So one night when the moon was full, the villagers attacked without reason and killed the Rom clan. Only one girl lived, she was unlike the rest of her clan, she was a youkai made to look like that of her clan." Kira continued her story as Shippou became a bit drowsy  
  
"The girl was so en-raged as she saw her people, and parents killed, that she transformed into a giant dog. The villagers had of course gotten scared and began to run away, but they were not fast enough and were killed."  
  
"After all of the men were dead, the girl went back to her child form only to then realize what she had done. She buried her clan and the village men before she packed everything she could and left to find who she was, and is." Kira said ending the story  
  
"How does it end Kira-chan?" Shippou asked while giving a cute little yawn  
  
"It doesn't Shippou-chan." Kira said with a faraway look in her eyes  
  
"Oh." was all Shippou could say before sleep claimed him  
  
Kira got up making sure Shippou was all tucked in before she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"So that is what happened to you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kinda a cliffy, well that's one on all three of my fics now, I bet people really hate me, right? Sorry it was short, the next chapter will be longer, like twice this size, at least that's what I am going for. 


	12. To Protect

Hey minna, I finally got this chapter done. I know there's not a lot going on right now, but there will be soon. Oh and please can people stop asking me when Sess and Kag are getting together, they are going to get together soon, I just need time to develop everything first. Thanks for reviewing everyone, I got 100 reviews and it means a lot to me. Well please R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling and grammar far from good, no lemon (unless everyone REALLY wants it), lots of sadness.  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kira so no stealing.  
  
~~~  
  
GIN11: Shippou is cute, I love writing him like that. I had to do the Sess picking up Kagome part, people really wanted fluff, so that was the best I could give them at the time. I think it's cute when they get together too. Thanks for the review.   
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: I'm glad you loved it, and that you love my other stories. I am not a great authoress, I'm just lucky. Yeah poor Kira, I always make her suffer somehow, but she's always happy or something. Yes, Kikyou always gets what she deserves, I make sure of it. Lol, change away. You did? O.O well that would be enough to freak a person out. I'm glad you love it, and I'm happy you like Kira so much. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
vampireluv: Their going to be together. Uh, thanks for reviewing I guess.  
  
~~  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: I meant for it to be sad, it kinda had to, to fit in with the story. No I don't know how it is. Yeah I get it. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Lasako: Sorry I had too, and sorry but this chapter was not any longer really. I tried but I had to leave the cliffy I did. I could have been the virus, if you can back up your chapters on a floppy or CDR, it tends to help to have a back up like that. Kira's Never-ending Story, I like it lol. I will get more in depth with it later on because a lot of things will need to be explained. I'm really happy you liked it though, it was kind of a random thing, but it was also kind of planned if that makes any sense. I haven't gotten any flames about it, but if I do I'll let you at'em. Hope you had fun at your dance. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Sweet Sad Jess: Glad ya think so. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
faith: Glad you love it. Yeah I know the anime, but I have not gotten to watch it. I might be able to do something like that, but I'm not sure because I had something planned too, but thanks for the suggestion. Sorry about the lack of fluff, but they can't just fall in love that fast. Your not be naughty….you just want fluff, lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Suki1: Glad you think it's cute. Yup, I'm updating now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
HellzAznGrl: I'm updating, go me. I'm glad you like Kira, I know most people hate OC's. Yes Sess/Kag are better. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~  
  
animegirl55: Okays, kool. I'm updating, didn't take that long this time. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
blulily07: Long is good, but this chapter is not long, sorry. I'll try and hurry with the updating, may not be able to though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
MysticalAngel4: I have a bunch of one-shots I should be working on too, sorry but I had to mention it. I am updating as fast as I can, I have so many fics now it's not funny. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Kaya: It is a Sess/Kag, glad ya think so. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
UniquePunk: I have no clue why they hate them either, I personally like cliffhangers too. Actually I think that was a different site you visited, my site does not have any fics on it yet. I will keep it up for sure. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes." Kira said lowering her head a bit so Sesshoumaru could not see into her eyes, see the tears that were starting to form  
  
"I never knew." Sesshoumaru said lifting her head gently   
  
As soon as he did that, hew saw her tear filled eyes, and he began to feel very guilty. He had not been there to protect her like the promised he would be.  
  
"How could you have? Father separated us, you could not have know." Kira said wiping her tears from her eyes as best she could  
  
"I should have known. I should have went after you. I should have protected you." Sesshoumaru said, not able to hide his feelings, not from his sister that knew him so well even though they have been apart so long  
  
"You can not always be there to protect me, no matter how much you want to. There was nothing you could have done, life is like that. Besides, father would not have allowed it, we both know that." Kira said, then she hugged her brother when he did not say anything, though he only hugged her back slightly  
  
"After father sent you away, I did not talk to him for months. Then when I finally did, I told him to bring you back, but all he said was that you would be safer if you were not with us." Sesshoumaru said, remembering everything he had tried so hard to forget, everything from his childhood after his sister was taken from him'' I know, and he may have been right, and he may have been wrong. But all that matters now Is that we are back with each other, and I will not be going anywhere." Kira said, still tying to comfort him, and herself at the same time  
  
The two siblings stood quietly in the hallway, just enjoying the company that they have missed, and longed for, for so many years.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome woke up early the next day, she had a very pleasant dream, well after the nightmare. She sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. Kagome was well rested and ready to face the day.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-chan. Sleep well?"  
  
"Ohayo Kira-chan. Hai, I slept very well, thank you for asking." Kagome replied getting out of bed  
  
"Good. Shippou is still asleep, breakfast will be ready in about an hour. If you would like I could show you to the bathes." Kira said moving into the room more  
  
That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." Kagome said grabbing a new kimono from the pile Kira had given her the day before  
  
"Your welcome. Just follow me." Kira said walking out the door, Kagome close behind her  
  
Kira walked down a few halls, all filled with various paintings. Kagome followed, she was too deep in thought to say anything, and so was Kira.  
  
Kagome was thinking of how she got here, it all happened so fast, almost too fast. First she met Kira, then she found Inuyasha with Kikyou, next she found out Kira was Inuyasha's older sister and Sesshoumaru's twin, and now she's staying with her and Sesshoumaru who she always thought was a cold hearted bastard.  
  
"Life is crazy." was all that came to mind at her thoughts  
  
Kira was thinking about last night, she had not told her brother everything that had happened to her while she was gone. She did not know if she would ever tell him everything, he would just blame himself for it all.  
  
"Here you go. Drying cloths are on a low table, and there are soaps there also. I will be back soon to lead you to the dining area." Kira said and then left  
  
Kagome took off the kimono she had fallen asleep in the night before and folded it setting it on the table next to the soap. She picked up some blue looking soap in a clear glass jar and smelled it, it smelled like a mixture of aloe and freesia. Kagome picked up the glass jar and walked to the water, stepping and immediately relaxing in the hot water.  
  
"I better enjoy this while it lasts." Kagome thought as she began massaging the soap into her hair  
  
After she rinsed her hair and washed up some more, she sat back down in the water almost completely, but not quite so she could breathe, because that would have just been stupid.  
  
"I wonder how everyone is. I haven't seen them for a few days now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Breakfast had come and gone, Sesshoumaru did not come to eat with everyone else, and Kira was disappointed about it. She thought that things were going to go back to normal soon, though she doesn't know what normal would be. She had not seen her brother for well over fifty years, and now she wants them to be like they were when they were children, but they are not children anymore.   
  
"I miss him though. He was always care-free, yet he protected me from everything." Kira sighed as she thought about her newly found life  
  
She had lost her memories for most of her life, it was because of her father. He did not want her to try and find them again, it was not that he did not love her either and that he wanted to be rid of her, there was another reason. A reason she still couldn't remember, it was the only thing she couldn't remember.  
  
"I wish I could remember why, then Sess-chan would be able to forgive father. I know he would." Kira whispered as she walked down a long hall towards her room  
  
As Kira was about to open the door to enter her room, she stopped. She looked over to her brothers room, and after a minute of thinking, she walked towards his door. Kira knocked, but there was no reply, so she walked in not caring what her brother might say, he very well may not be there.  
  
"Sess-chan?" Kira called out in a quiet voice, incase he was sleeping or something  
  
She walked in and closed the door, Sesshoumaru did not answer her so she walked further into the room. She was about to leave, but then she smelled her brother, she found him standing on the balcony looking off into the sky. He had such a peaceful look on his face that Kira did not want to bother him, so she turned back around and headed towards the door, but before she could take another step, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Kira turned around and smiled sheepishly at her twin brother, she did not think he heard her come in.  
  
"I was just going to leave." Kira said as she turned to face her brother fully  
  
"Stay." was all Sesshoumaru said as he let go of his sisters wrist and walked back out onto the balcony  
  
Kira followed Sesshoumaru, she stood beside him looking out into the horizon, it was beautiful. The sun had just begun to set, the colors were amazing, Kira loved the view from here, but what she loved more was being here with her brother like everything was back to normal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shippou had been outside playing in the gardens. He liked it out here the best, because he could run around all he wanted to. Shippou sat down on the ground trying to catch his breath from all the running he had been doing all day. Kagome did not come outside to play with him, she said she was tired and wanted to rest, Shippou was disappointed, but he understood.  
  
"I hope our plan works soon, I don't like seeing Kagome sad." Shippou said as his breathing calmed down some  
  
Shippou got back up and began to walk around this time. He walked quite a bit further than he had before, so far in fact that he found himself in the forest instead of the garden.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." he said as he looked around, he may be a youkai, but he was still scared out of his wits  
  
He turned to go back to the safety of the castle and his parental figure when he heard a scream. Being who he was, he had to follow the scream and help the person out. So Shippou ran as fast as he could towards the screaming, but before he got there it stopped. Not knowing what to do, Shippou ran towards it again, but slower this time. As he came upon a clearing he found blood on the ground, a few feet away from him was a young girl, and she wasn't breathing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's not very long this time, but it never really is. Sorry for the cliffhangers and lack of action, and how sad it is. I'm better at writing sadness then action, but I will try and change that. Sorry that Sesshoumaru isn't in this fic so much right now, it will change very soon. If you want to be notified when I update, then go to my profile and join my mailing list, or tell me in a review and please leave your email address. If anyone wants me to read their fic I will, just keep in mind that I detest Sess/Rin, and Sess/Kik fics along with a few others, but those the most. 


	13. Can We Keep Her?

It does not feel like it has been a month since I updated, but it says it has been, so oh well, sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews, it means so much to me when people say good things about my crappy writing. I hope this chapter is okay, it's a bit longer than normal, but not much.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Spelling/grammar is far from good, lots of cussing and stuff.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAINER: I do not own Inuyasha, I do however own the plot of this fic and Kira, but that does not say much for me.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Shippou hurried to the young girls side as fast as he could. He could smell blood all around the clearing, and it made him nervous about what could be out there.  
  
"This doesn't look good, but I have to be brave." he thought as he bent down to get a closer look at the girl  
  
She did not appear to be breathing at all, she was pale and blood was everywhere around her. Shippou, using his best judgment, picked the girl up and began to run back to the castle.  
  
"Kagome will know what to do!" his mind screamed, and he knew it was right  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome had been sitting outside for a while watching the sun set, thinking about everything that had been going on as of late. She was also thinking about the friends that she had left behind, she missed them a lot.  
  
"I wonder where they are and what they are doing right now. Heh, I bet Miroku is being slapped by Sango, and Inuyasha is sitting in some tree, brooding. Or thinking of Kikyou. Maybe he IS with Kikyou." she whispered as she continued to watch the beautiful colors in the sky, she loved sunset   
  
It's so peaceful h-" she let the sentence drop as soon as she saw Shippou running towards her looking panicked as he carried something in his arms  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted, and then began to run faster towards her  
  
Kagome could now see that Shippou was carrying a girl, who seemed to be hurt very badly, there was blood all over her. She looked so pale and fragile lying limply in his arms.  
  
"Shippou, what happened!?" Kagome almost screamed as she took the little girl from the kitsune, lying her on the ground as she looked over her wounds  
  
"I-I don't know. I just found her when I was out palying." Shippou said, starring wide-eyed at the little girl that he could now see was almost completely soaked in her own blood  
  
Kagome checked her pulse, but she could not find one. She was not breathing at all, Kagome frowned at this realization. The little girl would not be waking up.  
  
"She's dead." Kagoem said in a whisper, knowing Shippou could still hear her, as Shippou launched himself in her amrs and began crying loudly, he did not know the girl, but he was sad that she was gone  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I smell blood. Human blood." Kira said sniffing the air, the sent was everywhere, and it was making her sick  
  
Without thinking she lept off of the balcony in search of the source of the disgusting smell. Sesshoumaru followed her, with lack of anything better to do, and to make sure it was not his sisters friend, he knew she would be sad if Kagome was hurt, and he did not want to see her that way.  
  
"I hear crying, it's coming from that way." Kira said after they landed, she walked towards the sound of crying, and the smell of blood  
  
The scene that they stumbled apon was indeed a sad, heartbreaking one. Shippou was in Kagome's arms, crying his eyes out as Kagome tried to comfort him, and a little ways away was a little girl dead to all the world. She looked so young, maybe six years old, not old enough to have had a real chance to live.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Kira asked softly as she walked closer to the woman and her son, she was trying hard not to cry along with them, crying seemed to be contagious  
  
"Hai?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from her crying son, she was hurting for him, he never should see things like this  
  
"What happened?" Kira asked as she looked at the little girl, her eyes becoming sad as she faught the urge to cry even more for the life that was no longer there, though she did not know the girl at all, it was not right for such a thing to happen to someone so young and pure  
  
"I'm not sure, Shippou found her and brought her here." she replied quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks against her own will, she wanted to be strong for Shippou, but it was hard when she heard his sobbing, and felt his shivering and tears  
  
Kira looked over to here brother, his face was showing nothing of how he was feeling at seeing the little girls bloody dead body. But in his eyes you could almost see sadness, if you looked really closely, he was always like that, he never liked to see children like that, adults he did not really care about, just the children.  
  
"Sess-chan?" Kira asked as she saw him step towards them, some sort of resolve now present in his golden eyes, and she wanted to know what he was going to do, but she did not come right out and ask like she would normally do  
  
"I can help." he said, causing little Shippou's head to pop up from Kagome's protective hold, his eyes were so full of hope, that Kira and Kagome hoped that he COULD help the little girl, for Shippou's sake  
  
Sesshoumaru did not wait for them to say anything, he just drew his now pulsing sword from it's seath at his side. Looking at it for a brief moment, he then looked down at the girl. Seeing the demons that he figured signaled that of death, he sliced them in half in a quick flick of his wrist. He had only used the sword once before, but this time was different, it was calling to him, telling him to help the child in front of him, and he did.  
  
"Sess-chan, what did you do?" Kira asked walking towards him, she saw him swing his sword, and she could sense relief and pride in him, but she did not know why  
  
"You will see." was all he said as he walked back into his castle, thinking about what he had just done, asking himself why he helped a human when he hated them so much  
  
As he disappeared from their sight, the little girl began to move. The three turned back around facing the child that merly a moment ago was dead, but they were greated with big brown eyes and a toothy grin that could lighten anyones mood. Shippou made a mad dash to the little girl, he hugged her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Shippou, she needs to breathe." Kagome said as she walked over to her son and his new friend  
  
Shippou let go of her as soon as his mother said something about her needing to breathe, he did not realizee he was hugging her that tiht. Shippou was just so glad that she was alive, that he did the only thing he knew to do, he hugged her.  
  
"What's your name?" Kgome asked as she knelt down next to the girl that was now sitting up  
  
"Rin." was all she said, she seemed to be a bit afraid, but she was warming up to them quickly  
  
"Well Rin, where do you live?" Kagome asked, trying to find out something about where Rin loived so she could take her back there before her parents started to worry about her  
  
"In the forest." she answered poiting to the forest Shippou had carried her from earlier  
  
"Where are your parents?" Kira asked, finally speaking to the little girl, she was happy she was alive, even though she did not know why she was  
  
"They died." Rin answered a bit sadly, but she kept a little smile on her face to show that she was alright  
  
"Kira-chan?" Kagome asked, looking up at Kira, she already knew what she was going to ask, and Kira agreed with it  
  
"Hai. She can stay here with us, at least for now. I will talk to Sess-chan about it later, but for now she needs a bath." Kira answered the question before it was even spoken out loud, and everyone was happy with her answer  
  
"Come on Shippou, you and Rin need a bath." Kagome said as she gathered the children and walked them inside  
  
"I wonder where my little brother is." Kira thought, but she just shrugged and walked inside to find Sesshoumaru  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat by the blazing fire, they were still not to where he wanted to be. He wanted to find Kagome and explain everything to her, to tell her that he loved her with all of his heart.  
  
"We should be there soon. Do not worry, she is safe with Kira-sama." Miroku said as he sat donw by Inuyasha, Sango had already gone to sleep  
  
"Feh, how can she be safe with Sesshoumaru and the bitch?" Inuyasha asked, putting on his 'tough-guy' appearance  
  
"I believe with Kira-sama with her, she will be just fine. As for Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not believe that he would harm Kagome-sama." Miroku said, looking into the fire as he spoke  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't he? He's never had a problem with it before." Inuyasha huffed as he glared at the monk sitting next to him  
  
"Simple, Kira-sama is with them. He would not try and hurt one of his sisters friends, I believe that he loves his sister to much to do that." he answered, standing up and walking off, leaving Inuyasha alone again so he could think  
  
"Sesshoumaru love? All he loves is power, and trying to kill me." Inuyasha thought as he watched the stars I the sky, it was late and they needed to get up early if they wanted to get to Kagome  
  
But Inuyasha could not sleep, he kept thinking about his situation with Kagome and Kikyou, and he was worried whether Kagome was safe or not. He had been so use to protecting her, being the one that made sure nothing ever happened to her, even if he did mess up sometimes. He missed her not being here, he never liked it when she was gone for more than a day, even then it was hard. Kikyou kept popping into his mind, she was his first love, he thought she would be his only love, he was wrong.  
  
"I can't think about this now. I need to clear my mind." He thought as he took a deep breath and let it out, he felt a bit better, but now he was tired  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked over to a tree, sitting down under it, still watching th stars. After a few minutes he closed his eyes, keeping his senses tuned into the world, but fell into a fitful slumber, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Was that okay? A lot of people guess that the girl was Rin, well of course it was, I had to put her in here. I hope this chapter was good enough, the next one should be up soon. If you want to join my mailing list for this fic, the link is in my profile. I might put a lemon for this fic, it will be put on my web site if I decide to add it, my site is www . sinsfate . com (take out the annoying spaces of course). Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.  
  
Japanese  
  
I'll add this later, not like I used anything new.  
  
~~~  
  
Review Replies  
  
~~~  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: Interesting is always good, so happy you thought so. Sorry about not updating in so long, time sure does fly. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the update.  
  
~~  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: It was Rin, alot of people guessed it, it wasn't really hard. School is very evil. It's perfectly okay, I remember how school was, again it is evil. Sorry about the late update, but I hope you liked it anyways. Thanks for reviewing, I hope school gets better for you.  
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: Glad you think so! Sad parts are good sometimes, I'm happy you liked mine. Hehehe, you'll have to wait to find that out, but just a little while. The girl was Rin, she is so kawaii. I'm happy you loved the last chapter, I hope you loved this one too. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for reviewing ^-^  
  
~~  
  
Hawk Niag: It's okay, I know how it is sometimes, glad you're back though. I'm glad you think it's awesome, thankies. Thankies for the nice review, and I hope you liked the update, again glad you're back!  
  
~~  
  
DarkPyroPlanet: I'm happy you like it. I like Kira too, she is fun to write, and I hope she is not one of those annoying OC's you see around. Their relationship will get better, it will just take some time. Yup, it was Rin, did you like how I added her in? I thought it lacked something, but it wasn't that bad. Um, not exactly. I have a way to bring them together, Rin is kinda in on it, but not really, kinda hard to explain without giving it away. She will not go back to Inuyasha, he was such an asshole that I could not do that. Well, kind of I guess, you'll have to see how it goes, I have yet another plan for it, I like how they are in the anime, you know FATHER/DAUGHTER not lovers, I hate the Sess/Rin pairing. It will be a long one, I like long fics, they are fun to write. Yeah he is, but I think he could be a really sweet youkai if he wanted too. Ramble is good, so don't worry about it. I'm glad you love it, I dunno how long (in years) the fic will go, but I might do a sequel if anyone wants me too. I'm not really into the whole Ship/Rin thing if Sess/Kag are together, cause it kind of makes them brother and sister, but thanks for the idea anyways. Sess/Kag and Kira/OC fluff will come up soon. Sorry it took so long for that update. Thanks so much for reviewing and for the ideas.  
  
~~  
  
Saria4: I read it and reviewed, as you already know. I'm glad you love it, they will get together in time, I just have to set everything up and make them like each other. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Crystal Sapphire- I know the site will not let me post a lemon, the lemon will be on another site if I write one. Yeah it sucks. If you thought it was Rin then you were right, cause it obviously was. Sess/Kag won a long time ago, so don't worry. Kira will have someone, I just can't tell you who it is. Sorry I could not reply to your other reviews, but thanks for reviewing every chapter. 


	14. Missing Heart

Sorry for how long this took but I think my reasons are good enough, if not then bite me. I'm not in a very good mood at the moment, but I did finish this so I wanted to post it as soon as I could. This chapter is less than 2,000 words, but it's long enough for me. I typed this on my new laptop which does not have spellcheck on it, so I did the best that I could with an email spellchecker, so please bare with me here.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Cussing, bad spelling/grammar, and a bitchy authoress make up this fic, read at your own sanity risk.  
  
~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kira and the plot are mine!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on! She needs a place to stay for a while." Kira whined to her brother  
  
She had been trying to persuade him to let the little girl stay, but he was being stubborn and kept saying no.  
  
"We do not need another human around. I do not even know why I let you bring those other two pests here." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to read the book Kira had already thrown across the room a few times  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how we could ever be related, let alone twins." Kira said as she plopped down on the floor pouting like she was a child  
  
"Acting like a child will get you nowhere. The girl cannot stay and I expect you to get rid of her by tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said, his voice was even if not a little bored  
  
"Umm, I don't think so. Since this is also my home I can have as may guests as I want. So she stays." Kira challenged her brothers so-called authority over her, this use to be her favorite past-time when she was a child  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say anything, he just stared at his sister. He could remember when she use to do this and most of the time she ended up wining whatever she wanted out of him, but not this time. This time he was going to win and prove to her that she could not do whatever she wanted anymore.  
  
"You have not lived here in many, many years. Why should you be able to have guests in a place that is no longer your home?" he said, not realizing what kind of impact that it would have on his sister, he for once was not thinking  
  
"Not my home? But this has always and will always be my home!" Kira yelled trying to hide the tears that wanted so badly to fall  
  
She fought the tears as hard as she could, but one slipped away followed by another and the another. She sniffed trying to hold the rest back and it worked for the time being. Sesshoumaru did not know what to do, it had been years since he had seen his only sister cry and it just about broke his ice- cold heart. He wanted to hold her close and apologize but he hesitated because he did not want anyone to walk in and see him with his sister. He had been known as a cold-hearted killer for so long, it is one of the things they kept enemies away for so long.  
  
"Fine, the girl can stay." he said looking at Kira expecting her to stop crying and cheer up, but she didn't  
  
"Did you hear me? I said that the child could stay here as your guest, does this not make you happy?" Sesshoumaru asked watching his sister for any sign of her happiness  
  
"No, it does not." Kira all but spat  
  
She did not know how her brother could be this cruel. True as a child he was not the easiest to get close to but she was close to him, and he was not acting like himself now. He did not seem to care for anyone not even himself. He seemed to be a shell of what he once was and it scared her to no end knowing that something hurt him so bad that he has to act like everything in the world was nothing.  
  
"You just said she could because I was crying and you did not want to comfort me because you would seem weak in the eyes of others." she said finally looking her brother in the eyes, he seemed a bit shocked and a bit pissed at her last statement  
  
"How would you know?" Sesshoumaru asked not wanting to admit it, he would never admit it to her  
  
"Because I know you better than anyone else and I know what is in your heart even if you have forgotten that you have one."  
  
With that Kira got up as fast as she could and ran to her room. She did not want to see anyone right now and she could not stand being in that room with her brother any longer.  
  
"Maybe a nap would help." she said as she laid down on her futon and fell asleep  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked stopping in her tracks  
  
She had been getting very irritated with the hanyou as of late, he was so intent on finding Kagome though they all new that she was all right.  
  
"What!?" he asked even more pissed off than usual  
  
"What did happen to make Kagome-chan leave? You never told us why she left, just that she was mad at you for something." Sango asked, she had been wondering since the day she left them taking Shippou with her  
  
"It's none of your business" he grunted he walked a head of her and Miroku  
  
Sango just stayed where she was standing, she was not going to back down so easily.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Sango asked again letting her again rise in her voice  
  
Inuyasha did not answer, he just kept on walking like he did not even hear her question, but she knew that he had.  
  
"I know you love her in some way or another, but you push her away and I have a feeling that this time she will not be coming back to us so easily. Think about that before we find her, and after she does not come with us." Sango almost screamed, she was trying to keep calm but Kagome was her family, the only family she really had left  
  
"I was with Kikyou, and she found me kissing her." Inuyasha said barely loud enough for the other two group members to hear  
  
Sango now knew why Kagome had left, now she had to figure out if she was going to try and get her to come back or join her where-ever she was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You feel better now Rin?" Kagome asked the little girl who was now clean and eating her fill of food that Kira had given her earlier  
  
Rin nodded not being able to talk through her mouth full of food. She had bathed and had taken a nap already, now she was eating like she had not done so in weeks, and if she had then she did not eat very much.  
  
"Okay, you and Shippou stay here while I go and find Kira-chan." Kagome said standing up from her place on the floor  
  
"Yes, mommy." Shippou said liking the sound of the word "mommy" he had missed having a mother  
  
Rin just nodded not stopping her food attack. Kagome smiled at the two and then left the room. After a minute of looking for Kira and getting lost she finally found someone. It was Sesshoumaru and he seemed to be deep in thought because he bumped right into Kagome.  
  
"I am so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said and bowed to him, she really did not feel like getting on his bad side now that she was staying in his house  
  
"It was my fault, I have a lot on my mind and was not looking where I was going." Sesshoumaru said seeming to have forgotten that he hated humans with a passion  
  
"Ano, do you know where Kira-chan is by chance?" Kagome asked rather quietly, she did not want to break whatever mood he was in since it seemed to benefit her greatly  
  
"She locked herself in her room because she seems to think I forgot I have a heart." Sesshoumaru answered still seeming to not know who he was saying these things to  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it, she loves you a lot and just wants to be close to you like you were when you were children." she said now forgetting who she was talking to, a man that could kill her easily if he wanted to, but she could tell that he was hurting inside  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Excuse me now I must be going." he said with a blank stare as he walked away in search of answers to way he was the way he was  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His searched ended quickly as he found his sister on her knees looking through an old trunk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched his sister pull random objects out and throw them on the floor  
  
"If you must know, I'm looking for your heart since you seemed to have lost it." Kira said with the same cold voice that her brother had used on her, she wanted to see how he liked it and from the silence surrounding her she figured that he hated it  
  
"My hear is indeed lost, but not around here. It is lost in the past with our childhood that was taken away from us." he said letting some emotion out, something he never thought that he would be able to do  
  
"We had a childhood but you made us spend it hating people that we never knew. We did not get to know Inuyasha's mother just because she was not out own. Our mother died so we did also." Kira wanted to shout but she ended up doing the opposite, she spoke quietly and with all of the emotion that she could  
  
Sesshoumaru did not know what to say, he had not seen his sister in years and now here she was twisting everything he worked for around, making him want to feel again to be a child again. He hated her and loved her all at the same time, he missed her more than anything though. He always wanted to find her, but he did not know what he would say or how she would react to a brother who left her so long ago even if it wasn't his own choice.  
  
Going against what he felt earlier he hugged his sister. He hugged her tight and would not let her go, never again would he lose what precious moments he knew he could have with his only real family.  
  
"I think we found your heart, and need for a bath you stink." Kira said loving the fact that she had her brother back, not all of the way but it was a big start  
  
Sesshoumaru just smiled at her, she would never change and he never wanted her to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Short, over-dramatized, and sappy....god I hate myself. I want my humor back, I love my humor but it's gone now. I hope the next chaper will be better, I'm getting too much into the angst now. Thanks for all of the reviews, keep sending them they really do help. 


	15. Just When Everything Was Right

_Been a while, ne? This took longer to write, I am trying to edit/fix my other chapters, so all you get write now is this short chapter, sorry. Thanks for reviewing though._

**_WARNING: None really...sad, yeah, that's about it._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha._**

* * *

"Mama, where's Kira-chan?" Shippou asked as soon as Kagome got back from her search for Kira

"She's with Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome answered him as she sat down next to Rin who was still eating, but this time slower

"I don't know how they are related, Kira-chan is nice and friendly, but Sesshoumaru is mean and evil." Shippou said rather loudly, making Rin look up from her plate and stare at him

"That's not very nice Shippou-chan. You shouldn't judge people that you don't know like that." Kagome scolded the kitsune child like her mother had often done to her

" But mama, he tried to kill Inu no baka lots of times, and you too!" Shippou tried to get his point across, but Kagome just shook her head

"I believe he had his reasons, though I don't completly forgive him for it, I still won't judge him." Kagome explained

"People, even demons, who have done bad things can change. It may take a long time, but if they really want to they can, and I believe that Sesshoumaru-sama is one of them." she finished as she picked Shippou up and sat him in her lap

"Do you understand?" she asked

"Hai. I won't judge people until I know them a lot better." Shippou said then smiled at Kagome

Kagome smiled back at him and then at Rin. Sitting there with the children who were now talking about some game or another was nice, but she couldn't help but miss how things were. She blew up at Inuyasha so quickly and so violently, but in her defense he did push her into it.

"How can he be so blind? Kikyou loved him, maybe even loves him, but she doesn't KNOW him." Kagome thought to herself as she began to space out

"She may have known him to some degree when she was alive, but he has changed, and she doesn't realize that." she thought to herself as she once again looked over at the children

Rin and Shippou had become fast friends, and she was thrilled when Kira said that she would talk to Sesshoumaru about the little girl staying.

"And when Shippou and I leave she can come with us." Kagome decided.

"That is, if we do go back to Inuyasha. I miss everyone, but I don't think I can take the hurt in knowing that he never loved me."

"I'm going to find Kira-chan, you two stay here and behave." Kagome said as she stood up and set Shippou on the floor.

"Hai." they both said before they went back to talking.

Kagome gave them one last smile before she left the room that Shippou and herself had been sharing. She walked down the hallway, but this time she was not looking for Kira like she said, she just wanted to be alone to think.

She walked for a while, her mind blank of thoughts, but full of memories from the past few years. She remembered all of the times (rather half of the times) that she had told Inuyasha to 'sit'. She remembered everytime he said something sweet, and would try and cover up to keep his 'asshole reputation' intact. And lastly, she remember all of the times that Inuyasha had called her Kikyou, or compared her to the clay pot, but most of all, when he would run to her like he was a puppy and she was his mistress.

"He will never learn, he will always run to her as long as she wants him to. Until he finally decides to go to hell with her." she whispered it out loud, not knowing that she had been heard by more than one person

The two youkai siblings watched as the young girl made her way out into the garden. She did not seem to know where she was going, but she made her way around just the same.

"I think being away from Inuyasha will be good for her." Kira commented to her twin as they stood watching the door that Kagome had just gone through.

"Of course it will. I do not know why she even bothers to travel with the idiot in the first place."Sesshoumaru all but snarled, he felt better about showing his emotions, but only to his sister.

"I know you hate Inuyasha, and humans for that matter. But I never want you to speak ill of my friend, or her race. I was raised by humans, and I loved everyone of them as much as they loved me." Kira said, her voice matching that of Sesshoumaru's.

She was not one to piss off, not with her magic abilities, however few she had.

"In your presence I will not speak ill of humans, but when you are not around I will speak how I please." he agreed, not looking into his sisters eyes as he spoke.

"I never said you couldn't, I just wish that you would learn to live peacefully with humans, and hanyous. You never know when you may be in debt of a either one." Kira spoke in almost a sing-song voice, like she knew something that her brother did not.

"I will never be in debt of such filth." Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his sister for even thinking such a thing.

"Wait did you just promise me? My family is made up of humans, and I do not like you saying such things about them when I am around. If you do, I will be forced to leave." Kira said with a sigh, she was not in the mood for this.

"I am your family, not a bunch of humans." he almost mumbled his response, but not quite.

"I-I...I'm not even going to answer that!" Kira shouted and then stormed off.

She thought that she and her brother had started back where they had left off, but now she knew that they could never be that close again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not get how his sister felt, and that pissed him off. He always knew what she was feeling when they were chidren, but ever since their father sent her away, their bond faded until he did not even know if she was alive.

"Father, it is all your fault that this has happened. You should have never left her in that village." he all but cursed his fathers name as he stared out into the garden

Kagome sat on the ground, but he was not watching her, not really. He seemed to be looking through her instead of at her. She sat so still as she looked into the sky, she was so serene, but if you looked closer you could see how she really felt. Hurt. She was in pain and not one person would seem to notice. She put on an act for everyone, she acted like she was happy, but she was not even close to it.

"She is rather interesting...for a human." he had to fight the last part of that sentence out.

He continued to stand there and watch his new house guest as she became an unknown soul, dead to the world.

* * *

Kagome could feel someone watching her, but she did not move. She was too deep in her thoughts to care. She knew that she should get over Inuyasha and how he hurt her, but it was hard to forget your first love.

"So hard." she thought to herself as she watched the stars

She had been out there for a while, all she wanted to do was have some time to work everything out, and if not everything, then at least something. She did not know what she was going to do with her life, after she fell into the well she did not know what was going to happen. All she knew was that she had a job, and a new family, but know she did not know what she had.

"Pain."

That's what she had, pain, and a lot of it. Inuyasha may not have meant to hurt her, and he may not have known that he was doing it, but the fact remains that he did.

"I-I'll get over this. No matter what, I will find my place, and I will find someone to love." Kagome swore.


End file.
